Loyalty
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: Kakashi is falsley accused of attempting to kill the Daimyo as part of an elaborate plot to overthrow the Hokage. But is that all? Or is there more beyond the obvious?
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi was abruptly jarred from his sleep by a knock on his door.

Kakashi's nindogs raised their heads, growls rising in their throats. "Come," Kakashi croaked, voice hoarse with the early hour. A small brown pug named Pakkun jumped off Kakashi's feet and waited for his master at the foot of the bed. Kakashi swung his legs over the side of the bed and just sat for a moment, pulling himself into focus. Once he had fully registered what was happening, he shook his hair out of his face and stood. Kakashi walked to the door, shivering with the cool air of his apartment. He checked his mask just before he turned the lock in the door. Behind him, and enormous bulldog climbed to its feet, using its stubby legs to heave its massive body up. A deep, booming bark resounded from its fanged mouth as it slowly waddled to the door. Several smaller dogs, a German Shepherd, a Collie, and a Golden Retriever, all stood and fell into step around their master.

"Be ready," Kakashi murmured as he slid the bolt back. The dogs' hackles came up, the hair along their spines bristling. The Shepherd, a female named Kitsune, darted protectively in front of Kakashi as the door swung open.

A dozen ANBU stood in the doorway.

"Sit, girl," Kakashi commanded, pressing on the dog's rump. But Kitsune refused to sit, instead sliding out from under Kakashi's hand and growling.

"What is it, girl?" Kakashi asked, slightly confused. Kitsune was his most loyal dog; whenever she disobeyed him, it was for a really good reason.

_They want to hurt you._

Kakashi heard the dog in his mind and was now on his own guard more than ever. His hand strayed to his knee, where he had strapped a kunai underneath his pants. It wasn't much, but it was enough to defend himself if need be. "What's this all about?"

"Hatake Kakashi," the ANBU captain started. Kakashi's hand traveled even lower, pulling up the edge of his pants. He slowly slid the kunai out, holding it before him defensively.

"I'm warning you know, I don't want to, but if you make a move I will have to harm someone, be it you or not. So explain-and do it quickly; before I make my move."  
The captain stepped back a bit, holding up his hands. "Calm down, Kakashi; no one wants to hurt you-"

"I'm inclined to trust the hound more than you," Kakashi spat, "but keep going."

"W have orders from the Daimyo to arrest you for your attempted assassination on him."

"What attempted assassination? I haven't even heard of an attempt on anyone, let alone the Daimyo-"

"Well, now you have," the captain said shortly. He snapped his fingers, and the ANBU fanned out, forming a double-circle around Kakashi.

Kakashi froze. "What the hell, here?! I haven't even seen the Daimyo since...hell, I don't think I've seen the Daimyo since I was in the ANBU, a decade or so. And I thought you answered to the Hokage only," Kakashi said, trying to work this out.

"In order, apparently, someone in _your_ ANBU uniform _did_, and technically we answer to both Hokage _and _Daimyo," the captain snapped.

"But that's impossible!" Kakashi gasped, silently beckoning his dogs. They crawled forward, tails bristling like static dusters and hackles up. Their fur bristled furiously, and they slunk low to the ground with rage. Kakashi felt them brush against him, marking him with their scent. "I turned in my ANBU uniform years ago, when I was fifteen!"

Kakashi noticed the ANBU slowly backing away. "Call off the dogs."

"No," Kakashi said firmly. "Not until I know what's going on and have reassurance that I will not be challenged or approached."

"Well, then we'll be fighting dogs for a while," the ANBU Hawk muttered.

"Shut it," the Deer whispered sharply. "This is the Copy Ninja, and even without his dogs he's deadly. Don't underestimate him or you're dead."

"You're dead even if you overestimate me," Kakashi growled. He sent a signal to the dogs, and they began to bark and snap at the heels of the frightened ANBU. They lunged forward and back, teasing the ANBU silly.

"Knock it off!" the Bear cried. "None of us did anything!"

Kakashi sighed. "Oh, fine. You're no fun. Kitsune! Fall back!"

The female Shepherd was apparently the leader of the pack, and she stepped back. The other dogs retreated a bit as well, following their alpha's command.

"Well, thanks!" the ANBU captain shouted. It looked like he had sustained a minor bite from the bulldog, a male named Shukaku for his demonic nature. The bulldog was very aggressive and had a nasty bite to match; that was why Kakashi had picked him as one of his main guard dogs.

"And quit whining," he snapped. "The dogs won't strike to kill unless I give the command."

"Son of a cowardly whore!"

Kitsune whipped around so fast she managed to tangle herself in Kakashi's legs before freeing herself to look the ANBU in the eye. "Who said that."

No one dared to move around the angry hound.

"Say it again, say it to my face, you limp noodle!"

Pakkun had joined the fight, but apparently he was doing the verbal assaulting and leaving the rest to his alpha.

"Say that again, you son of a bitch! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Dishonor to you, dishonor to your cow of a mother-"

"Pakkun!" Kakashi scolded. "Not ever again."

"Aw, you suck, Boss," Pakkun muttered, then jumped next to Kitsune and howled. The ANBU shivered; the dog's call to arms was chilling to hear, as if it was being felt and not heard. Felt like a cool finger being trailed down a frightened spine and finally brushing against the one spot, in the small of the back, that hates to be touched most-

All of a sudden, Kitsune howled a cry of rage, answered by the other dogs' deafening roars, and leaped forward, snapping and snarling. "_SIT!_" Kakashi roared, grabbing the dog closest to him and forcing him to sit down. All of the dogs reluctantly settled most of the way onto their rumps, although still angry and frustrated.

All except one.

The alpha female, Kitsune was charging the nearest ANBU, pace increasing with every step. Her body lengthened and stretched out across the hallway floor as she galloped up and jumped, a flash of red-brown and white-

"Kitsune, no!" Kakashi yelled. The dog ignored him mid-jump, and followed through with the maneuver. She landed squarely on top of an ANBU, sinking her blinding white fangs into his arm, shaking her head and growling. "Kitsune!" Kakashi repeated, darted forward. He grabbed the dog's collar and hauled on her, forcing her to let go of the ANBU. He pulled her back into the apartment and slapped her on the side of the mouth.

"Bad girl!" he scolded, forcing her to sit again as she tried to get back to the ANBU. "What is wrong with you?! You don't charge and bite an ANBU, you just don't! I don't ever-"

"Sniveling, lying, grub-greedy scum!"

Kakashi sighed. Pakkun was getting into stride, and he didn't want to be around for the finale. Pakkun was already hysterical.

"Filth! Pigs! Cowards! You dishonor your clans! Stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds-!"

Kakashi sighed and clamped his hand over the dog's snout. "You shut up, I'm in enough trouble already."

"Yeah-umph-for somethin' ya didn't do!" Pakkun wormed his way out of Kakashi's grip and continued to berate the ANBU. "You don't deserve to wear those masks! You disgrace the entire village! If your mothers could see you now-"

"Pakkun, that's enough!"

Pakkun fell silent at his master's unusually sharp voice. "Huh?"

"If they want me so badly as to stick around through everything they got and were threatened with, then something must be terribly wrong. I have to go with them otherwise we'll never resolve this. I have to go." He looked up at the ANBU. "Just let me get dressed."

The ANBU nodded. "Just make it quick. Tsunade-sama isn't happy with you. And no crap, Hatake. We have permission to do just about anything to you."

Kakashi snorted. "Yeah right."

He withdrew into his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

**A/N: Aaaawww, poor Kakashi!!!!!! But you'll never see what happens unless you review!!! So review!!! Same policy as all other fics: one review, next chater. Anonymous reviews are enabled, so you have no excuse. And no, the button does NOT click itself!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi angrily began searching through his messy closet for a clean shirt.

"Yo...Boss...?"

"Pakkun, just don't talk right now," Kakashi said, tight-lipped and trembling. "Just don't talk."

Pakkun gave the other dogs a look, and they all crowded around him, whining and doggy crying and rubbing up against him. Pakkun went as far as to jump up onto Kakashi's shoulder and start licking his face, neck, and shoulder.

"Fine then. If you're going, I'm coming."

Kakashi sighed. "If you must. I could use some company. But at the first _hint_ of trouble, and you are fried. Got that Mr. Potty Mouth?"

Pakkun muttered something about "nasty people who talk shit and then you expect me to take that lying down?" under his breath, but then fell silent and settled for licking Kakashi's face again. Kakashi sighed and placed Pakkun on the bed on his way to the dresser, still looking for a shirt.

"You need organization skills," Pakkun said dryly, circling and plopping down. Kakashi pulled his head out of a dresser drawer, a shirt in his hand. "I got it."

Pakkun sighed. "You have got _no_ skills."

Kakashi sat down with a roll of bandages on the edge of the bed without a word and began wrapping the bandages around his lower legs. He slipped his feet into his sandals on the way to the door and picked up Pakkun after that. Pakkun sneezed, then leaped out of Kakashi's arms and down to the floor.

"I'll walk, thanks."

Kakashi shrugged. "Whatever."

Pakkun gazed at him with melting chocolate-brown eyes. "Don't get hurt."

Kakashi scratched the dog's head as reassurance, and then slowly turned the knob on the door.

OOOOOOOOO

The ANBU jumped at the sound of the door opening. Kakashi emerged, Pakkun at his side. "Okay; let's get this over with."

"Hey, what's going on?"

Kakashi turned enough to see the newcomer. "Oh, hello Iruka," he greeted. "What brings you all the way up here?"

"I heard the dogs," Iruka replied. "Then I heard them attack, and I wanted to see if everything was all right."

"Hmph."

Iruka looked down, uncomfortable. However, this brought his gaze to Pakkun, who was fidgeting nervously. "Well, hello, Pakkun. How are you?"

"Ticked," Pakkun said shortly. "Pissed. Angry. Mad. Ready to start shredding the steak of ANBU in front of me."

Iruka looked up again, surprised. "What?" He turned to the elder ninja, looking for an explanation.

"Kakashi?"

"They think I tried to assassinate the Daimyo."

"_What?!_"

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm almost at the point where I don't care anymore."

Iruka's eyes widened. "Has this happened to you before?!"

Kakashi averted his gaze. "Once or twice," he said slowly, dodging the question.

"I've gotten you out of trouble more than once!" Iruka countered.

"Hehe..._maybe_ three times."

Iruka spread his arms. "What for?"

"Let's just say that this huge jerk kept getting me confused with this other huge jerk who apparently was a bigger jerk than I could ever be in my life!" Kakashi said, falsely cheerfully.

"Oh boy," Iruka muttered. "Well, I may as well come with you. I'll try to help."

Kakashi sighed. "Nothing stupid, be totally honest even if it hurts the cause, and whatever you do _don't_ lose it."

Iruka watched nervously. Kakashi's muscles were rigid, like a coiled wire, and he looked more than ready to snap. Iruka could tell Kakashi was about to disobey his own advice: he looked ready for a fight. Iruka prayed that Kakashi wouldn't resist; even the legendary Copy Ninja would have a hard time against a dozen ANBU black ops. Iruka waited anxiously as Kakashi's body tensed up even more. _Kakashi, please don't do anything stupid, I don't want you hurt-_

The ANBU seemed to know Kakashi's strength and aggravation; they moved slowly and with care, as if they were walking through a mine field. The captain slowly reached behind him and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, then approached Kakashi, somewhat afraid of what they knew he could, and would, do.

Iruka's eyes widened; he recognized those handcuffs! They were the kind used only for dangerous criminals, like the Akatsuki and any other high-ranking ninja. The handcuffs had several chakra seals on them, more than enough to keep even Kakashi's chakra in check. Kakashi would have no chance to free himself, and without his chakra and even with his excellent taijutsu he wouldn't stand a meager chance, not against twelve ANBU!

"Come one, Kakashi," one of the ANBU said softly. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Kakashi's one visible eye flashed.

"I must warn you now. I will not, under any circumstances, be forced to do anything. If you want something of me, it must be of my own free will. You must ask, not demand, otherwise it will never happen."

The ANBU gave a weary sigh. "Fine, then. Kakashi, _please_ make this easy on us, no one needs to get hurt-"

"Just do it _before_ I change my mind," Kakashi snapped. The ANBU swallowed hard, then, mustering up every ounce of courage in his body, stepped behind Kakashi. He carefully took his wrists in his hands and chained them together behind his back. Kakashi sighed, then started to step forward, ready to move and endure to humiliating walk to the Torture and Interrogation Room in the Hokage's office buildings, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"We'll spare you the embarrassment," the ANBU said, then took Kakashi's arms in a firm grip and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, taking Kakashi with him. Iruka picked up Pakkun and followed suit, disappearing with the other ANBU.

**A/N: Again, people, Iruka is just Kakashi's friend trying to help him out. Not slash. If you think it is, keep it to yourself. I am tired of flames; they will be fed to my pet fire demon. The only reason I updated this without a review was because I didn't want people...not to read it because it hadn't been updated in so long. So every two months or so I will update this without a review. Put in a review if you this sooner. If not, your loss.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi found himself being dragged into a small room and pushed into the wall. Kakashi flinched and growled, giving the ANBU a warning. The ANBU glanced at each other, and one of them started a conversation in the ANBU code, devised to keep ANBU conversation secret.

_Is he going to-?_

_I don't know. Watch him closely._

Kakashi's eyes quickly picked up and deciphered the hand code, reading the conversation easily.

_Wait a second-he used to be in ANBU!_

_Wow…no, just wow…a little slow to the uptake today, aren't we?_

The ANBU sighed. "Okay, it's useless signing and using up a hand if he's just going to read it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Tie him down and pray the chains hold."

"Oh, that'll do a lot of good."

Kakashi sighed, and then lazily stretched to the side, kicking the Hawk in the shin. When the ANBU turned to him angrily, he simply gave him an impish grin.

"Somebody hit this bitch."

"Why? He didn't do anything yet."

"He just kicked me!"

"Deal with it."

"Everybody leave him alone!"

The ANBU parted like the Red Sea for Moses, revealing long blonde hair, dancing brown eyes, and a tiny purple diamond in the middle of a pale, pale forehead. Long Hokage's robes swirled around the woman's ankles as she stalked closer to Kakashi.

"Well, well, well, little rascal, what did you do now?"

Kakashi sighed and kicked the ANBU aside, stepping out towards Tsunade. "Absolutely nothing."

Tsunade gave Kakashi a grin as impish and childish as his own and took his jawbone in her fingers. "Well, then, why are you here?"

"Good question."

"Bad answer."

Tsunade sighed. "Then you may as well leave."

"I probably should."

Tsunade's hands trailed down Kakashi's neck. "I am about to take extreme advantage of you here because you're bound."

Kakashi swallowed and tried to step back. "Please don't."

Tsunade smiled and pressed up against Kakashi's body, holding him to her with a want Kakashi had never seen before in anyone. Kakashi tried to slide back, out of her grasp, but she held him closer than ever. Tsunade's lips pressed up against his own, and he found himself being…

-Kissed?!!

Kakashi yanked his head out of her hands and looked away, a small pink flush adorning his cheeks.

"I…"

His voice trailed off as Tsunade leaned in again and he bent over backwards, trying to slide out from underneath her. Tsunade's hands slipped into the small of his back, and Kakashi sighed through the mask.

"Oh, come on, can you be nice to me for once?"

Tsunade's lips slowly upturned into a smirk. "Define 'nice.'"

Kakashi sighed. "Put simply, let me go!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Hokage and I say so."

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying."

"Why?"

"Because you're a brat. There's three reasons, now shut up."

"What if I say no?"

"I'll just say yes."

"No."

"Yes. Now shut up!"

Tsunade sighed as Kakashi made a face, the ripples in his mask betraying him. "Are you doing that on purpose?"

"You bet hell I am."

Tsunade pulled Kakashi off the wall and into her arms. "Come with me. I think I can get you out of this. With proof."

Kakashi's one visible eyebrow quirked, and he asked, "What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying I think I know what's going on here."

"What?"

"Come on. Confidential."

OOOOOOOOO

"Okay, so what's up?"

Tsunade had allowed Kakashi to regain his dignity and untied him, letting him sit down quietly across from her. Now, he was digging for whatever he could find out about the frame up.

Tsunade handed him an old mission report.

"Take a look at this mission you did a month ago…" Kakashi leaned forward and picked up the folder, staring at its contents. "It's just an injury report and a success blow-by-blow account of the battle…"

"Look at the injury list. It's listed by severities…and look at where a certain political figure is on the list."

Kakashi flipped through the papers, scanning the list. "It says the Daimyo was inured fairly badly," he said slowly. "A few stray kunai landed in his arms and shoulders, resulting in shock and blood loss. And he wants revenge, I take it?"

"Not just him. There's more."

"His daughter was nearly killed, and his son was injured a bit as well. He thinks that the ninja are incompetent, and that the Hokage is a bit…um, let's just say he thinks she's incompetent as well, and he wants more power in the shinobi side of business."

"Oi, crap," Kakashi muttered. "Did he come directly to you?"

"Of course not," Tsunade said. "He wants to keep this as low key as possible, so he's just gonna insinuate a few things, plant the seeds of doubt, and then make the move. I have…_sources, _how about that, in the political game, and they informed me of this. Then we used what we already know to piece it all together."

Kakashi nodded. "It all makes sense now…but in that case, who do we answer to? Of course as shinobi the ninja answer to you, but technically speaking, the ANBU answer to both you _and _Daimyo."

"So we have divided loyalties," Tsunade said. "I see what you're saying. And if I make a move, it'll be my word against his, and the council already isn't happy with me. One more major 'incident' and I'm toast. But they want me to move so they can replace me with someone else. But who? I know they _absolutely loathe _Jiriaya even more than me, so it can't be him. Maybe Orochimaru…? But no, he had his fall at the Third's hands…grr, who could they have in mind that could even get close to me in power?"

Kakashi paused. "But they're after…_Me."_

Tsunade's eyes widened. "But why you? I know they aren't fond of the Hatake clan since your father, and it's not like you're anything better than me...no offense!"

"Help here. Okay, where's Shikamaru? This is like a game of Shoji, so we just need a mastermind like Shikamaru…_Shizune!!"_

The black-haired teen ran into the room, a squirming Tonton in her arms. "What, Tsunade-sama?"

"Find Nara Shikamaru and tell him I want to see him. He should know why and if he doesn't, he should come anyway."

Shizune nodded. "Can I leave Tonton here?"

"Sure," Tsunade replied. "Here, give him to me, and after you close the door on the way out, I'll put him down and let him run around. There's like, nothing in here, so he'll do no damage."

Shizune nodded again and handed the protesting piglet to Tsunade. She backed out of the room, taking a glare from Kakashi at the same time and softly closed the door.

Tsunade set Tonton down.

"Okay little piggy," she said, straightening. "Go nuts."

But to her surprise, Tonton ran over to Kakashi and began kicking at his leg.

"He wants you to pick him up," she explained, seeing Kakashi's intrigued expression.

"Pigs are incredible," he muttered, heaving the piglet into his lap. "Fine, fine, if it'll shut you up and keep you from pissing on me, fine!"

Tonton gave an indignant squeal, but contradicted himself and curled up in Kakashi's lap.

"Oi, stupid pig," Kakashi mumbled under his breathe. Tsunade grinned.

"Don't ever say that when he's awake."

"Oh, trust me-not if it costs me my life."

"It will if you do."

"Exactly."

"Aw, but it's such a drag, why do I have to-Tsunade-sama, what do you-?"

"Shikamaru, shut up right now."

"All right, sheesh, didn't have t throw it back in my face."

Tsunade sighed. "Okay, Nara, start thinking; who could the Council have in mind as my successor? No, Tonton!"

"I got him."

Kakashi leaned down and picked up Tonton, who had snuck off in hopes of escaping from the door Shizune had shoved Shikamaru through. "Okay, you, can it or you're tomorrow's breakfast. And God, I haven't had bacon in a long time!"

"BEWH???!!!!"

"Oh, stop it," Tsunade said, taking the piglet from Kakashi. "I'm vegetarian."

"How lovely for you," Kakashi muttered. "Gee whiz, what a girl."

"Can it, meatloaf."

"I thought you said you were vegetarian!"

"I'll make an exception for you!"

"Oh, could we please concentrate, this is enough of a drag already, why do I have to listen to a hag and a bitch fight over breakfast and eating habits?"

Tsunade turned beat red, and Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Watch it, Nara," he said slowly. "I might turn _you _into the pig next."

Tsunade looked ready to blow. "What did you just say?!!"

"Oh…hide me…I'm scared…" Shikamaru's head rolled back on his shoulders and he looked at the ceiling, not particularly caring about anything anymore.

"Aw, forget it," Kakashi said, tipping the chair back on two legs and leaning it against the wall. "Just help us out here, please."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Man, this is such a drag."

"Okay," Tsunade said impatiently. "Who might be my successor?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Okay, the first person that comes to mind is him," he said, motioning to Kakashi. "But then again his clan is shit now…I dunno, why are you making me think?"

"Don't question me, just do it!" Tsunade screamed. Shikamaru sighed.

"Asuma, maybe…another member of the Elite Twelve…an ANBU…Anybody in those categories with a bloodline?"

Tsunade shrugged. "I could look…I know the Akimichi and the Inuzuka, but do those really count? Oh yes, and Yamanaka…but again, do they really count? Anyone can use their signature jutsus, so I guess not…I'd have to look, I don't really know."

Shikamaru sighed. "Once you have that list, narrow it down to the most powerful and check their village stats; relationship in political fields, missions, that sort of stuff. Once you have that, see who's been hanging around in political affairs and go with that."

"That's the problem," Tsunade said impatiently. "No one's really been dealing with politicians, except Iruka, and he's pretty average."

"Anybody…new, seen around him?"

"Not really," Tsunade replied. "He's kinda been laying low, not really doing much except continuing at the Academy…"

"Then I can't help you," Shikamaru said lazily, and stared at the ceiling. "I dunno, ask somebody who has a political mind. Like Iruka."

"Iruka!" Tsunade shouted. "Get in here!!"

Iruka slowly pushed open the door. "Wow," he said.

"Wow, what?" Tsunade snapped. "What did you expect?"

"You and Kakashi rolling around on the floor naked."

Tsunade bristled furiously, flushing just as red as she was angry. "You have a dirty mind."

Iruka shrugged. "Years and years of teaching at the Academy catch up with one eventually," he said. Tsunade thought he was way too honest with some people, and stretched the truth a bit too far with others.

"Iruka, watch it," she warned. Kakashi glared daggers at the Chuunin, who was struggling to shake off Kakashi's stare.

"So…" he said, feeling his face flush. "What did you want again?"

"I want to know who could possibly be my successor."

Iruka shrugged. "What did Shikamaru say?"

"Not much that could possibly be useful," Tsunade grouched. "Something about ANBU, and then the Elite Twelve, and then bloodlines-"

"Great start," Iruka cut in. "I need access to the shinobi records. All of them. Ever since the first Hokage."

Tsunade sighed. "What for?"

"Bloodlines. Heritage. The history of a clan in Leaf."

Tsunade sighed. "Kakashi, come with us. You might know something."

"What am I, your dog?" Kakashi snapped. "I won't 'come', just like that!"

"Yes, you will," Tsunade hissed, fisting her hand in Kakashi's shirt. "Because otherwise you will end up my snack."

"Says who?"

Kakashi stared at Tsunade, glaring at her as hard as he had Iruka. Tsunade finally threw him into Iruka and stalked past them, muttering something about "come or else," as she passed them. Kakashi shot Iruka a look that said, "Don't try anything stupid," and continued walking.

"Oh, come on, Kakashi, I'm not the bad guy here!" he cried, chasing him down the hall. Kakashi whirled around, making sure to invade Iruka's personal space.

"Don't…say…another…word…"

His tone contrasted his body movements, and Iruka had to admit, Kakashi was pretty persuasive when he was mad. Iruka gulped and stepped back.

"S-Sorry," he stammered. He had faced Kakashi's wrath before, and it was a "been there, seen that, don't wanna go back" situations. Kakashi was incredible when he was furious…like he was now. And Iruka was terribly, terribly tempted to take to his heels and run. But he held his ground and apologized again, hoping to gain favor with the enraged jounin.

"Sorry, Kakashi," he repeated, stepping back a bit. Kakashi smirked at the look of fear on Iruka's face and spun on his heel, following Tsunade down the hall. Iruka heaved a sigh of relief.

He was still alive.

OOOOOOOOO

When Iruka finally worked up the courage to head to the records room, he found Kakashi standing docile at Tsunade's side, peering over her shoulder to get a look at a stack of papers. Iruka walked in, coughing to make himself known. Kakashi barely looked up as he entered, then returned his attention to the papers.

"So if we find all the clan records, then look for bloodlines, we should be able to get a lead," Tsunade was saying. "Then we trace the lines down as far as they go and find these people?"

"I guess," Kakashi said. "But first, check their last known residence and political activity. Then move."

Tsunade nodded and handed him the first stack of papers. "Sort out all the clans by pile, since the files we have are individual. Then look at the bloodline section. The files should be a couple pages stuck together somehow, I probably stapled them."

"Or spit out your gum," Kakashi said wryly, prying apart a set of papers. "_Ew_, wow, that's gross."

"Not mine," Tsunade, examining the wad of sticky substance. "It's cherry. I hate cherry."

"Watermelon's okay," Kakashi mused, putting papers in several stacks. "So is pink. But the cherry is bad."

"Hey, look at this," Tsunade said, holding up a paper. "It's Orochimaru's."

Kakashi looked up. "Clan name?"

"Would you believe it? He changed his name and never revealed his clan name after he did. His clan name was the same, but he changed his given name from Akira to Orochimaru and then told people he changed his clan name, but in fact, he never did."

"Hm," Kakashi grunted. "What was the clan name?"

Tsunade looked up. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Kakashi felt a small urge to say no rise in his throat, but he pushed it down and nodded. Tsunade exhaled and opened her mouth to speak.

"One of our very own…a very close branch of Hatake…the Kurosaki."

**A/N: That was probably really crappy, but oh well. Hope it wasn't too bad. I am sick and fOOOing tired of flames; I will feed them to my pet fire demon. And if you still flame me, I will laugh, throw coal at your ass, and then delete your flame!! Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi felt a shock wave travel over his body, followed by a wave of _numb. _Tsunade watched his reaction and sighed. _He's gonna need some heavy counseling and a straight jacket for a while. _Kakashi continued to shudder uncontrollably, and Tsunade's concern continued to grow. Iruka watched as she slowly walked over to him and set her arms around his shoulders.

"I know," she started, but Kakashi cut her off.

"Just leave me alone right now…" he gasped, smacking her away. Tsunade recoiled, looking somewhat surprised that Kakashi would refuse her this harshly. "Kakashi…" she tried.

"Just leave me alone!"

Kakashi jumped up and rushed out of the room, slipping past Iruka like he wasn't even there. Iruka sighed and turned, trying to help.

"Kakashi-"

Kakashi kept running.

Tsunade pulled another chunk of gum off another paper and set it in a pile. "Iruka, sort these by clan," she ordered, handing him a stack of papers. Tsunade ducked her head, trying to take her mind off Kakashi, and Iruka sighed again, doing as he was told. "About that…thing…with Orochimaru…" he started.

Tsunade looked up sharply. "What about it?"

"Why…I mean, how…how closely are Kakashi and Orochimaru related?"

"I believe they are…sixth cousins, twelve times removed, by…seven marriages, I believe. But yes, they are related, but their clan names aren't the same, so they're not close enough to be considered even side-to-side clan members. What I mean is, their clans are linked, but not side-by-side close. Maybe two or three clans in between the two…and Kakashi and Orochimaru are both at the fringes of their clans."

Iruka nodded. "So…what percentage of their blood is the same?"

"Some five percent," Tsunade replied. "But it's still there, and Kakashi's gonna resent that for a while." She sighed and started another pile; another clan. "Can you go find him? If he's on some random roof cutting himself, let me know. I think I have a straight jacket big enough…"

Iruka smiled. "I doubt he's cutting himself; not after his father. But in that case, he might be dead already…"

"So go!" Tsunade cried. "If I know Kakashi, seconds matter!"

"What makes you think he's gonna listen to me?" Iruka protested. "He just about ran me over with a bus earlier, you think he's not gonna murder me when I try to stop him from suiciding?!"

Tsunade groaned and shoved the papers at Iruka. "Since you're being an ass about this, I'll go."

And just like that, she was gone.

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi had left many signs of his passing; crushed blades of grass, scattered pebbles, broken twigs; the like. There was one tree branch that lay across the path, and there was a bit of blood smeared on it from where Kakashi had cut himself on a sharp piece of bark. Tsunade sighed and followed Kakashi's trail.

Kakashi sat by the river, knees pulled into his chest. His head rested on his legs, and his arms had been wrapped around his calves. A bit of blood trailed from a gash on his lower arm, and it looked like Kakashi had tried to rinse it in the river from the amount of water on his sleeve. Tsunade walked towards him, not bothering to hide her presence there.

"Kakashi."

The jounin started and released his lower legs, pushing himself away from Tsunade. One of the sannin's hands shot out and caught his wrist, holding him firmly in place. Kakashi pulled against Tsunade's hold insistently, trying to free himself. Tsunade slowly lowered herself to Kakashi's level, staring him in the eye. Kakashi stared back at her, looking somewhat startled that she would insist this strongly on having him close to her. Tsunade drew him even closer, and Kakashi felt himself pressed into a soft chest and held gently, but firmly.

"I understand you're upset," Tsunade began, "But you can't just-"

"I'm not doing anything," Kakashi protested, but his words contradicted his body. He remained close to Tsunade, and he seemed to realize that she wanted to hold him, if not for his sake but to reassure herself that he was unharmed.

"I know," Tsunade said simply. "But I don't want you to just…up and run like that. You had everyone worried."

"So glad you care." Kakashi's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but Tsunade ignored it.

"Come on, Kakashi," Tsunade said. "I don't want to have to drag you back in chains."

"You're not going to."

"Oh?" One of Tsunade's eyebrows arched. "And why not? Are you going to come quietly?"

"No, not at all," Kakashi said matter-of-factly. "I'm not going at all."

"Yes, you are, you little brat," Tsunade bit back. "Because if you don't, I will tie you down and fuck you until the sky falls."

"No you won't."

And so it began. Tsunade's struggles with Kakashi were not pleasant, neither was Kakashi in the mood to do as he was told. Tsunade ended up threatening to chain him down extensively in the dungeon underneath the Hokage's tower for a month, and he finally consented to going back to the village.

And in the second Tsunade relaxed, that was it.

"Psyche!"

Kakashi yanked his hands out of hers and took off. Tsunade sighed and bolted after him.

"You are so dead when I catch you!"

"If you can!"

"Asshole!"

Kakashi sighed and bolted for the nearest tree as Tsunade continued to chase him. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? She probably thought he was suicidal or something…Kakashi sighed again as Tsunade began forming signs. _Wow, my life sucks…_

"Body Flicker!"

_What the fu-?_

Tsunade was at Kakashi's side in less than a second, arms thrown around his torso. Kakashi found himself pressed firmly to the ground, Tsunade's hands in his shoulders, legs on either side of his hips. Kakashi felt the powerful thighs squeezing his hipbones, and the gentle, but firm, hands pushing on his shoulders.

"You are an imbecile," Tsuande panted, pushing at Kakashi even harder. "Now, it's either I tie you up and drag you back to the village, or I screw you into oblivion and _then _drag you back because you can't walk. You pick."

"I'll take option number three: walk back quietly."

"There is no option three," Tsunade replied tartly. She pulled a coil of trap wire from her kunai pouch and seized Kakashi's wrists. Kakashi snatched at his hands, but Tsunade's legs tightened around his hips and he quieted again.

"Consider your cooperation regaining my trust," Tsunade said dryly as she tied a knot in the wire. Kakashi felt it bite into his flesh, and then loosen at Tsunade's manipulation. Tsunade grabbed his hands hauled him up, pulling him into her arms at the same time.

"Kakashi, just calm down and cooperate, and I won't have to hurt you. As it is, I don't even want to touch you, but since you're being a brat about the whole thing, I have to. Quiet."

Kakashi exhaled daintily, and Tsunade barely felt the impact against her chest. As it was, Kakashi was being an angel, and she wanted to trust him.

But she knew she couldn't.

"Come on," she said, tugging on his hands. "I can get us in a back way."

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi sat across from Tsunade again, staring at the papers she had sorted. Tsunade pointed out one particular one, and Kakashi felt compelled to look.

It was Orochimaru's clan.

"Tell me whatever is similar between the clans," Tsunade ordered. Kakashi scanned the clan file, then the individual profiles.

"They both have similar bloodlines…" Kakashi said slowly. "Both utilize a unique form of chakra, and both focus on using that specific chakra for special jutsus."

Tsunade nodded. "Get specific here, Kakashi, we've got an entire village riding on this."

Kakashi shrugged. "You want the individual jutsus?"

"Not until later, I just want the overall similarities," Tsunade said, leaning over Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi studied the profiles again.

"Both clans seem to have their clan symbols and markings," he mused. "Like the Inuzuka cheek markings, or the Akimichi facial markings. The purple over the eyes…but instead of being simple markings, it looks like a focal point of chakra…got any pictures of Orochimaru?"

Tsunade pulled Orochimaru's ninja registration form from the drawer in the file cabinet and extended it to Kakashi. Kakashi took it and studied it intensely.

"I knew it," he said smugly. He set the paper down on the table and pointed to the markings over Orochimaru's eyes. "Chakra focal point of some sort. I have no idea what for, most likely a special jutsu, though. Probably genjutsu, since it's in the face. But, like your chakra focal point in your forehead, it could be anything. But I know it's a chakra point."

"How?" Tsunade asked. "It could be purely cosmetic, for all we know."

"I have one, too."

Tsunade froze. "Where?"

"On my hands," Kakashi said, "for the White Fang."

Tsunade seized Kakashi's right hand and yanked the glove off, turning his hand back and fort, searching for a seal.

"Only my chakra can make it show up," Kakashi said simply, but he remained compliant while his wrist was twisted and manhandled.

"Then make it show up!" Tsunade hollered, and Kakashi could feel his ears ringing from the sound echoing off the walls.

"All right, already, sheesh," Kakashi muttered, and Tsunade impatiently released his wrist. Kakashi built up chakra in his palm, and, with a simple breath of wind, a tattoo-like seal appeared on Kakashi's hand.

"Is there another one on the other hand?" Tsunade asked, picking up Kakashi's wrist again. As she turned his hand, she took note of the slender structure of his bones and the way the seal fit into his anatomy. The seal itself looked like a circle of curving spikes, like Tayuya's curse seal. Tsunade turned Kakashi's hand back and forth, and Kakashi felt her trace the lines of the seal several times.

"Each seal is unique to each clan member," Kakashi went on. "Like fingerprints; everyone has them, and they are all similar, but not a single one is exactly the same as another."

Tsunade nodded and released Kakashi's wrist, only to grab the other one and begin to closely examine that one as well.

"So Orochimaru's clan could have their markings anywhere on their bodies, but there would still be the same purple marks," she said slowly. "I see. So how do we tell?"

"The Hyuuga's Byakugan can see through anything, right?"

Tsunade slowly nodded. "I see where you're going with this."  
Kakashi nodded and looked back to the papers. "We find all these shinobi, and have them reveal their clan secrets."

Tsunade sighed. "But they may all be dead, or unreachable, or-"

"You have a better idea?"

Tsunade bit back a harsh remark, but didn't manage to hold in check the slap that flew across Kakashi's face. "Respect your superiors," she snapped, flexing her fingers. "Lest you end up with another steaming handprint across your pretty little face."

**A/N: Okay, that's chapter 4! Hope you like it everyone!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Kakashi felt the sting of Tsunade's slap, but he said nothing and instead let her find the Hyuuga clan's entire individual profiles and set them in front of him.

"Pick a member for the team."

Kakashi looked at the section for powers and strengths on the profiles, trying to match up his weaknesses and strengths with a Hyuuga's.

"Who is the third member?" he asked.

"Me," Tsunade replied simply. Kakashi nodded and set three profiles aside. "Okay, that eliminates these three…"  
Tsunade looked over the remaining profiles and set four more aside.

"They're too young and too inexperienced."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay, Neji or Hiashi…"

Tsunade tapped the picture of Hiashi. "If you want endurance, go with Hiashi. He can fight for days. And if you need experience, you'll need Neji. He's been on almost as many missions as me."

Kakashi nodded. "We have experience, what we need is the ability to fight no matter what. I'll take Hiashi."

Tsunade nodded and put all the profiles back into the file cabinet. "If you want to find him, he should be at the Hyuuga's main complex."

Kakashi nodded. "Are you coming?"

"No, I have to hand out missions and there's some backed-up work I have to take care of. Get Hiashi back here and find me, and we'll leave. I know where we can start, so we can probably go today. It isn't far, so just the standard mission gear should do. I'll be ready, so you should be too."

Kakashi nodded and stood up. "I'll be back."

Tsunade opened the door-

-And almost ran over Iruka.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry!" Iruka said immediately. "My bad-"

"That was my fault," Tsunade said dryly. She set a hand on Iruka's shoulder and smiled. "You certainly are an entertaining one. Stop apologizing for things you didn't do."  
Iruka flushed. "Sorry."

"And he does it again!" Kakashi exclaimed, walking over to the pair. "I dunno, you two look _so _cute together-"

Tsunade suddenly looked furious. "What was that??!"  
Kakashi laughed and took to his heels, running from a very angry Hokage.

OOOOOOOOO

Hiashi himself answered the door when Kakashi knocked.

"Lord Hiashi," Kakashi greeted, bowing respectfully. "Tsunade-sama needs you for a mission."

Hiashi bowed in return and looked critically at Kakashi. "How long will this take?"

"Tsunade-sama said it would only take a day or two, but there are more parts to it. We can take Neji if you cannot go-"

"No, no," Hiashi said. "I just needed to know. Very well; I will come. Should I bring everything I need?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama said that the standard mission equipment would do."

Hiashi nodded. "Come in. I am sorry to keep you waiting."

Kakashi nodded and stepped into the foyer. A staircase wound its way up the right side of the room, stretching up to the second floor where Hanabi was standing, looking over the banister.

"Father, what's going on?" she asked. Kakashi looked up.

"I was called by Tsunade for a mission," Hiashi explained. "I will be back for dinner. Tell your mother where I am going and when I will be back."

Hanabi still looked a bit confused, but she did as she was told.

Hiashi swept into the next room, beckoning Kakashi after him. Kakashi followed somewhat hesitantly, and he followed Hiashi into a small room off to the side of the main hallway.

The room was lit with candles and incense simmered in hanging trays. The aroma almost caused Kakashi to sneeze; his sense of smell was very strong, and this incense was as well. Hiashi went over to a tall oak cabinet against the far wall, opened it, and took out a small kunai from underneath an intricate set of armor.

"It was my brother's," he explained. "I keep it in here with his armor and I take it on every mission."

"You probably won't need it, but do as you please," Kakashi said. Hiashi slipped the kunai into the sleeve of his robe and walked out, passing Kakashi with a small breeze. Kakashi followed him back out, and Hiashi picked up a small backpack next to the door.

"Let's go."

Kakashi nodded and Hiashi closed the door behind him.

"Father, wait a second!"

Hiashi turned to see Hanabi running up to him. "What?" he asked, holding the door open.

"Mother wants to know when you'll be back. Exactly."

Hiashi shrugged and turned to Kakashi. "Do you know?"

"About six in the evening, I would say. There really is no way to tell."  
Hanabi nodded. "That's okay. I'll tell her six."

Hiashi closed the door as Hanabi walked away, and turned back to Kakashi, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"_Now _let's go."

Kakashi nodded and consented to walking behind Hiashi as they made their way back to the Hokage's Tower.

OOOOOOOOO

Tsunade looked up as Hiashi entered, followed closely by Kakashi.

"Oh, good, you made it," she said, standing up from her desk. "I just finished here, so I can get my stuff and brief you as well." She turned around and bent over, and Kakashi saw her digging around under her desk. "Listen you, kids, I'm only saying this once." Kakashi rolled his eyes, but otherwise made no reaction to Tsunade's comment. Hiashi looked mildly offended, but also made no response. "Okay, Orochimaru has clan members still in Konoha. The all have specific marks; purple ones like the ones over Orochimaru's eyes. They could be anywhere on the body. That's why you're here."

Hiashi nodded. "Understood. I will follow your lead."

Tsunade gave a curt nod and turned to Kakashi. "You're here in case anything goes wrong. I'll do all the talking, and you'll keep your mouths shut." She looked back and forth between Hiashi and Kakashi, glaring like a basilisk. "Got that?"

Kakashi and Hiashi gave simultaneous sighs at being pushed over by a woman, but they nodded. "Okay, good, let's go."

Tsunade shouldered a bag of her own and pushed open the door. "Let's go. I'll definitely have a boatload of work when I get back, so the sooner we get this done, the better."

Kakashi groaned. "She hates me," he muttered under his breath. Hiashi smiled.

"She better not hate me."

"She probably does."

"She only met me once."

"If she hasn't kissed you, and in my case, even if she has, she hates you."

Hiashi laughed, a true laugh, deep and resonating. "I don't know…"  
Kakashi smiled, but he said nothing. He wasn't sure if he was well equipped to respond.

"We have to go to the edges of the village; this person lives almost on top of the village boundaries as a simple carpenter."

Hiashi nodded and fit his hands into the sign of the tiger. Bowing his head, he murmured, "Byakugan." His eyes veined up, and Kakashi looked on as he did so. Hiashi scanned the streets around him, glaring at all the staring people. Kakashi picked up whispers as the three ninja walked through, Hiashi's Byakugan staring straight at them. Kakashi, not to be outdone, slipped the hiata-ait off his Sharingan and gave the villagers a very convincing glare. Tsunade gave them a glance that said, "Knock it off," but otherwise offered no reprimand.

"Is that the Hatake?"

"Of course it is! Look at that Sharingan!"

"Humph. His clan is scum since his father."

Kakashi heard the comment and flinched, whirling to the villager. He picked him out immediately; a man in his forties, arms crossed, staring fixedly at Kakashi.

"Say that again," Kakashi hissed, stepping up to the man. "Say it again, say it to my face, you-!"

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned to Hiashi. "He's not worth it," Hiashi said. "He's just jealous."

Kakashi still looked angry, but he cast an illusion over the man and walked away, smirking. The whispers continued and spread like wildfire, but no one said anything further about Kakashi's past.

"Look at the Hyuuga-beast in battle, I hear."

"He is. I heard he took out fourteen Sand jounin in one spin!"

"He did-wicked, really."

"Nasty."

"Really, now?"

"Look at that-Hokage-sama herself!"

"I hear she gets drunk a lot."

Tsunade spun, spitting at the same time. One woman shrank back, squealing. "Bitch," Tsunade muttered, and kept walking. Hiashi smiled. So far, he had the best reputation in the village.

"And the Hyuuga? His brother-"

"His brother chose to do that, now shut up! You know what he can do, and I'm certain he can hear you!"

"Not another word! You just yourself he can hear you!"

"What about the Hatake? He's s beast, too-that eye of his…"

"He knows exactly who says what-don't say anything!" The comments were turning into shushes and orders from parents to children "not to make eye contact." Kakashi almost laughed-they thought he was a threat to them! Hiashi was smothering snorts as well-he, too could hear the comments and whispers. Tsunade pretended not to notice. It was best to avoid trouble.

Hiashi finally spotted the edge of the village, and the boundaries laid by the first Hokage. "We're close."

Tsunade nodded and quickened her pace. "We need to do this by sunset."

Kakashi slipped in front of her, Sharingan bared.

"And what do you think you're doing, hotshot?"

Kakashi stared at a spot in front of him. "Booby trap."

Tsunade sighed. "Okay, you want me to prove everything's on the up and up? Fine!" She seized a stick from the ground and hurled it t the spot Kakashi was staring at.

Trap wire sprang up, wrapping around the stick and tightening to a constrictor hold.

Tsunade stared.

"Okay, I'll let you go first."

"Okay, you do that."  
Kakashi shoved his hands deep into his pockets and kept walking. They had gotten out of the heart of Konoha now, and there were only a few scattered houses now. Tsunade stopped and looked at the number on a house's doorframe.

"This is it. Hiashi, look for the marks."

Hiashi nodded and focused his Byakugan.

Tsunade raised a hand and knocked on the door.

OOOOOOOOO

Mei was startled by the knock on the door, but she stood up and answered it anyway.

"What?" she asked, somewhat surprised to see three legendary ninja standing on her doorstep. Tsunade swept past her into the room, beckoning her other ninja through. Mei stood back, feeling a bit powerless and small.

"What do you want?" she asked, not showing her intimidation. Tsunade turned to her, and the Hyuuga's Byakugan gave her a hard glare.

"We understand you are a relative of Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked. Mei looked back and forth between the two ninjas; one she recognized as Kakashi, the legendary Copy Ninja from the Hatake clan. The other she knew was a Hyuuga elder from the main household, but she knew him by sight only.

"Who, Orochimaru?" Mei stuttered.

"You know who we're talking about," Tsunade snapped. "Don't get smart with me!"

"I-I'm sorry," Mei stammered, trying to regain her composure. "Another Iruka," Tsunade muttered. "Great. Look, kid, we just want some dirt on your clan."

Mei heaved a mental sigh of relief. She had feared the worst when the Hokage herself had shown up; so it wasn't as bad as she thought…but it was still bad.

"What do you need to know?" she asked slowly. Tsunade smiled.

"You better sit down for this one."

"Oh, boy." Mei walked into the next room: the living room. She gestured to the couch and said,

"Sit, please."

Tsunade accepted her invitation, her ninja not so willing, though. Kakashi hesitantly sat next to her, but Hiashi remained standing.

"What do you need?" Mei repeated, sitting in the easy chair across from the ninja.

"We want to know about your clan," Tsunade said. "Everything. So start spilling."

"The Kurosaki clan?" Mei asked. She sighed and averted her gaze. "Oh, this is going to take a while."

"So hurry up!" Tsunade shouted. "Hiashi, the marks?"

"On her forearms."

Mei gasped and shrank back, staring at the Hyuuga. _How can he-? _

"What, never seen the Byakugan at work, sweetheart?" he sneered. "It can see through everything. _Everything." _

Mei gulped. "What do you want to know?"

Tsunade leaned forward. "What do the marks do? How are you related to Orochimaru? Do you know anything about what he's planning next? Do you anything about him now, period?"

Mei swallowed again and started. "These marks-" she lifted her sleeves and held out her arms "-are chakra focal points. Depending on where they are, the clan member gets a unique jutsu. No one else in the world, not even in the clan, can have it. I have mine on my arms, as Hyuuga-san revealed. Therefore I was enabled the Black Death, a suicide jutsu. A bit like the Reaper Death Seal, only your souls are not entwined and you are permitted to gain favor with Shinigami and ask for resurrection once you have gained enough favor. Only the other person is bound to death forever and lives out the rest of eternity in torture."

"And…Orochimaru's?"

"He is enabled a genjutsu technique; The Paralyzed Death."

"That's the Art of Paralysis," Tsunade murmured. I remember it; we were training, and he activated it when Jiriaya went after him…"

"I know nothing of Orochimaru's plans, nor do I know anything about him at all. But I can tell you of his past…"

"We know enough," Tsunade said, cutting her off. "You never told us how you were related to him."

Mei took a deep breath. "Must you know?"

"Yes, we must," Tsunade hissed, leaning forward. "And trust me, if you don't tell us, we will make you."

Mei gasped and slid back, swallowing again.

"I'm his twin sister!"

**A/N: Surprise, surprise! Yes, everyone's favorite Copy Ninja is at it again! And I decided to put Hiashi in this because…he's cool and he gets absolutely no love at all. So, Hiashi's first fic! Yeah!!! . Please review, no flames, have a nice day!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

One of Tsunade's eyebrows came up, and she leaned back, spreading her arms across the back of the couch. "Well, well, well, and right under my nose. But then again, you don't seem like the type to be in his circle, I guess, so whatever."  
Kakashi glanced at Tsunade. _What now?_

Hiashi focused his Byakugan. "She's not lying. About any of it. She is his twin sister, although I agree with you in 'how did we not see this'?"

Mei sat quietly, breathing a little faster than se usually would. "I-If it helps, I think I have something…" she said slowly. "He never told anyone…I found it by accident…"

Tsunade turned her head slightly. "Really now?" She sounded only mildly interested, but Kakashi knew she was intrigued. "What kind of 'thing'?"

Mei stood up. "This way, if you please."

Tsunade stood up, beckoning her ninja to follow. Kakashi and Hiashi fell into step behind her, each with his bloodline bared and searching the hallway walls.

"He booby trapped his room, so watch out."

Hiashi and Kakashi each darted in front of Tsunade as they reached the door. Mei inserted a small key into the lock, and the door swung open.

A flurry of shuriken almost hit the group in the face. Hiashi grabbed Tsunade and threw her down, falling on top of her to protect her. Kakashi did the same with Mei. The girl hardly looked surprised, nor did Tsunade, but Hiashi was mildly startled, Kakashi even more so.

"When you said 'booby traps' I was expecting trap wires smoke bombs," Kakashi grunted, pushing himself to his feet. Mei shrugged.

"You never know with Orochimaru-nii-chan."

"Nii-chan?" Tsunade repeated.

Mei nodded. "Hai. He is three minutes and seventeen seconds older than me. And he never let me forget it."

Mei dropped a pebble in the middle of the room, watching as it rolled across the floor.

"Maybe I should go in first," Hiashi said dryly. Mei shrugged.

"Good luck, hamburger meat."

"Kakashi? Shall we?"

Kakashi sighed, but relented and stuck his head in through the door.

"No genjutsus," he said. "Hiashi, check it out."

Hiashi nodded and replaced Kakashi. "Trap wire over the window and laced throughout the room. Watch for it, it's everywhere. Couple smoke bombs, and a few pepper bombs…watch for those, too, there's more above them. I see some boulders near some of that trap wire, and a few exploding tags…chain reaction might have been what he was going for."

Kakashi nodded. "Follow Hiashi, he sees it before I do. Tsunade-sama…watch your back, that's all I can give you."

Tsunade nodded and copied Hiashi's movements as he stepped very, very carefully over the various traps Orochimaru had set long ago. Kakashi and Mei followed them, mimicking Tsunade's movements.

"Stop," Mei said. Hiashi paused and looked back.

"Right underneath you is a rope underneath the carpet. Pull the rope, and go down the ladder."

Hiashi slowly bent down and peeled back the edge of the carpet, revealing Orochimaru's hidden lair.

"Bingo," he murmured, and pulled up the door.

Tsunade looked around as she descended the ladder to the hideaway underneath the house. Water dripped from the ceiling and ran down the grimy walls. The floor was splattered with what looked to Tsunade like blood. The sannin shivered; she was almost over her fear of blood, but she could never fully forget it. Mei stepped off the ladder onto the floor, and the rest of the group followed her.

There were several tables lined up against the wall across from the ladder going into the lair itself, and there was a small sink set into a counter against the left wall. Several jars of…Tsunade didn't really want to know what was in them, were against the wall on the counter. There was an open jar of a goopy substance still open on the table, and Tsunade suspected it wasn't supposed to be open on one of the tables, and a Konoha headband on another.

"He ran away one day," Mei said. "He was sixteen, and I found him down here. I don't know what he was doing, but he knocked me out and ran for it. My dad was a ninja; he was working, and my mom was at the market getting food for dinner. I came down to ask him if he wanted a snack…I had just made cookies, and I was willing to sneak him an extra. It was his birthday, and I had made them for him; I wanted to do something extra for him."

Tsunade nodded and walked over to the second table, the one with the headband on it. Mei bowed her head.

"I knew he was angry about something, but I didn't know what. I came to his room, hoping I could calm him down, maybe sweeten his mood a little…and the trap door was open. I came down…and he was here…I asked him what he was doing, and he knocked me out…I woke up a couple minutes later, and he was gone. I only found this…and I never saw him again."

Tsunade sighed and picked up the headband. "There's something here."

She pulled a piece of paper out of the folds, realizing that Orochimaru had put it there when he had taken it off. "It has your name on it," she said slowly, and unfolded it. "May I?"

Mei gently took it from her and read it.

Mei, my baby sister- 

_I never hated you. I don't know why you had to come and find me, but you did. I had no choice. But I'll say this for you, foolish little sister-your cookies are good. Yes, it's my birthday, and it sucks. You needn't know why, but it does. I have to thank you, as well. You taught me a valuable lesson, and you also succeeded in cheering me up. Sort of._

_I was rejected as Hokage._

_Again, I don't know why, and I don't think you need to know either, but I owe it to you to at least tell you why I was upset. Anyway, you should know that you will never see me again, at least, not the real me. Please do not hate me for what I am going to do; enough people hate me already. Many for valid reasons, others simply because they do. I don't want to be despised by my own sister. I implore you-do not hate me. You can dislike me, you can disown me, I don't care, as long as you still accept me as your brother somewhere deep down in your heart._

_And with these last words to you, I deaden any emotions in my heart at all. I reject every form of attachment, and I relinquish all my ties to Konoha. From now on, I will hate this village, and I severe all ties with it. This will be the last time you ever see me, and I apologize that it had to be like this._

_You may not read this for years to come, and you may not read it at all. I just want you, or whoever reads this, to know that I was not always the monster I am now._

_Please, do not hate me._

_And with that, my sister, I leave this village…_

_And I leave you._

_Your (older) brother-_

_Orochimaru-nii-chan_

Mei wordlessly handed Tsunade the note and put her face in her hands. She couldn't believe it-she thought he hated her…

Orochimaru-nii-chan…I never hated you. I may have disowned you, and even denied I even know you at times, but there was always a place in my heart for you. Wherever you are now…I hope you are happy.

Tsunade sighed and picked up the headband. It was an old one, from years ago, light brown in color. Tsunade could feel Orochimaru's essence; his chakra had bled out over the years.

Orochimaru…you were always the best of us. You were Sarutobi-sensei's favorite, too. He would never play favorites, but you know what I mean. He always…loved you like a son. It's shame you couldn't see that. Maybe you didn't want the attention. But still, you got it. You were the prodigy-the one everyone put their hopes in. And look at you now. But still…you were like my baby brother. I miss you…somewhere in my heart.

Tsunade exhaled slowly. "You never came back down here?"

Mei shook her head. "No. I knew he was gone for good, and I decided to respect his wishes one last time and leave this place alone…"  
Tsunade nodded. Kakashi was peeking over her should the whole time, reading the note, occasionally making his opinions known by making a face or two. Hiashi stayed back and waited for Tsunade to hand him the paper.

"Well, well, well, our little scourge of the village wasn't always this horrible," he said sarcastically, glancing over the note. "I feel really bad for you-ditching you right after you went out of your way to make him feel better on his birthday."  
Mei sighed. "I don't know what to think of him anymore…"

Hiashi handed Tsunade the paper and waited for her reaction. "We know what we need to know now," she said softly. "Thank you very much."

Tsunade began climbing the ladder again, taking Orochimaru's headband with her. She had no idea…

Hiashi and Kakashi followed her, directing her around booby traps and snares. Tsunade obeyed their directions in a daze; she was deep in thought. Orochimaru had just opened himself up; was it true? Did he really have a heart once? What was he planning…?

"Tsunade-sama!" Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Tsunade started and turned around.

"Sorry, you were about to walk into a bit of that trap wire," Kakashi said. Tsunade looked down. Sure enough, there was the wire, resting innocently upon on the ground. Tsunade sighed and stepped over it.

"Sorry, I'm a little out of it," she murmured, still deep in thought. Kakashi nodded and directed her to the door.

"Shoo. We don't need you blowing up."

Tsunade sighed and stepped into the hallway, fingering the headband.

I will find you, Orochimaru. And I will make sure you pay for everything you've done. Especially if you knew you shouldn't have.

**A/N: Grrrrrrr…anyone know what's wrong with the document uploader? I know a couple people who can't upload documents, and I can't either. I'm just copy and pasting over documents I had already uploaded…and the link to the support section of the site doesn't work. Anyone know what's wrong?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kakashi sat on the roof, arms wrapped around his legs and curled into his chest. Yes, the mission had gone well. Yes, Tsunade was happy. Yes, he should be happy. But he wasn't. For some reason, Kakashi felt…lost…

He slid the gloves off his hand, chakra briefly spurting to ignite his bloodline. The blue-purple marks spiraled over his palms, stark and bold. Kakashi sighed and hid the limit, watching as the marks receded.

"Mind if I join you?"

Kakashi shrugged, and Iruka took it as a no. He sat down next to Kakashi, watching the sun sink below the horizon.

"You gonna be okay?"

Kakashi shrugged again. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at this point in time. Iruka edged closer and touched his hand.

"This hand holds Kurosaki blood…doesn't it?"

Kakashi gave Iruka no warning; his hand flashed out, slapping Iruka soundly across the face. He gave the Chuunin a glare as he slid back, away from Kakashi, stunned by the force of the blow. For a moment, Iruka just lay there, sucking in the wind that had been knocked out of him, and then he stood up and approached Kakashi again.

"I'm sorry."

Kakashi sighed. "I don't need your sympathy."

"I know you like to pretend you don't feel this, Kakashi, but you do-!"

Kakashi whirled on his right ankle, sweeping his left underneath Iruka's and kicking his feet out from under him. Iruka barely dodged the blow that followed, and Kakashi's fist began to crack the concrete.

"Kakashi, you feel this, I know you do!" Iruka cried. "Don't shut me out, let me help you!"

Kakashi flew at Iruka again, and Iruka began to panic, relying on instinct to slide the blows off. Kakashi was venting, and simply striking blindly at this point, and Iruka knew it. The jounin would eventually tire.

"Kakashi, you're being unreasonable now!" Iruka called, dodging yet another blow. Iruka knew he could die if one of Kakashi's fists struck him; he still held his ground. "You're acting like a child!"

Kakashi froze.

_You're acting like a child…!_

_A small boy, face covered with a mask, a fresh scar over his closed left eye, sat alone._

"_**Stop acting like a child!"**_

A tear fell from only the left eye… 

"_**Why are you being such a baby about this?"**_

"_**Live your life and leave us alone!"**_

"_**Don't ever come near me again!"**_

"_**Freak!"**_

"_**How dare you even show your face!"**_

"_**You're acting like a child…!"**_

_**child…child…child…**_

Memories, tearful memories… 

_**Why me…?**_

"_**You killed Obito! I'm not your friend anymore!"**_

He lost his only friend that day… 

"Kakashi…?"

Kakashi stormed past Iruka, hiding his face in shame.

How could I…? 

OOOOOOOOO

Iruka watched as Kakashi simply ran off, the edges of his mask beginning to dampen. Sweat? Maybe…or maybe…

"Iruka!"

Iruka turned back to Tsunade, shaking his head. "He's gone, Tsunade-sama…I don't know why, but he fought me…I couldn't-"

"'Ru," Tsunade murmured. "It's okay." She slowly walked over to Iruka and put her arms around him. "I don't blame you. Kakashi has never been…tamable. No one could ever touch him…he was a free spirit. You have to let him go, or he will resent you for holding him down."

Iruka shook his head, accepting Tsunade's embrace. "I…I never tried to…he just…I might have said something…"

Tsunade sighed. "Come here, 'Ru."

Iruka sighed. "I have to find him. I want to apologize."

"Iruka, when Kakashi gets like this, he's dangerous. He'll hurt you, you know he will."

Iruka shrugged. "He can kill me if he likes. I just want to apologize."

"For what?"

"…For whatever I did."

"Iruka," Tsunade warned. "I am asking you now; I can make it an order. Please, just leave Kakashi alone. The cat always returns to the milk bowl, right?"

"He's not a cat, Tsunade-sama," Iruka murmured. "He's not even remotely domestic. You said it yourself; he's a spirit. And once you bridle him…that's it."

"He's broken already, 'Ru. No one needed to bridle him. You can't help him until he sorts himself out, otherwise _he will kill you_."

Iruka shoved Tsunade away. "I don't care anymore."

OOOOOOOOO

Yondaime-sama…where are you…? 

_**I'm here. What's wrong?**_

…_Why am I here…?_

A difficult question to answer. It is different for every person. You are currently wandering the spirit world, searching for your answer. You will not find it here.

Where can I find it? Sensei? 

Kakashi, listen to Iruka. He only wants to be your friend. He didn't mean to hurt you.

I can't afford to be attached to anyone…I'm their death marker. Obito, Rin, you! Anyone who meets me meets his or her doom.

Kakashi, you are too hard on yourself.

_Because of my blood, I am who I am. I can't ever change that. So why are you telling me I'm not who I am?_

_  
__**I never said that. I only told you that you are taking too much blame. You cannot help whom you hail from, that is true, and you cannot help whom you are related to, either. But you **__can __**help what you do about it.**_

Sensei…I miss you.

And Naruto misses his father.

Kakashi sighed. It was true; the Yondaime was Naruto's father. And no one knew.

Sensei…? 

_**Hai?**_

…Why?

_**The fox?**_

…_Hai…_

_**I had to. I couldn't let the fox destroy the village. There was no other way. At its present stage, the fox is nearly a deity.**_

There was no other way? 

No.

Sensei…about the Uchiha…Itachi, his name is…you remember him? 

Vividly.

_He told me…_I _killed Obito…long ago…is this true?_

_**Of course not. Don't you dare listen to that scum!**_

…Sensei…why?

Why what? The world may ask a question, but not a single person may ever know the answer.

Are you telling me I might never know…? 

You may never know.

Anything? 

The answer you seek. I see it, Kakashi, deep in your heart. You may never know.

Sensei! 

I must go, Kakashi. Shinigami favors me, but he is easily angered. I have gained favor with him, but he only allows me to talk to you for several minutes at a time. Come here next week and look for me again.

_Sensei!!  
__**Don't worry Kakashi. Next week, I will be here.**_

Kakashi felt Yondaime push him back into the world, out of the dream state he had forced upon himself to talk to his former sensei. Kakashi slowly awoke, feeling the cramps of sleeping in such an awkward position for so long. He and Yondaime had talked for a while, and Kakashi had yet to find what he came seeking.

"Hatake Kakashi!" 

Kakashi sighed and pushed himself to his feet. Tsunade and Iruka were probably worried sick. Tsunade was probably telling Iruka (wisely) to leave him be, but Iruka was most likely insisting he was going to find him, _bar none. _And Tsunade was going to end up chasing him all over creation, and Iruka was going to come back and tell him what an ass he was being, and not to scare them, and they would all treat him like a child and treat him like-

"Don't you ever-!"

Kakashi lashed out furiously at the Chuunin, catching him in the jaw and sending him skidding back across the ground. "I thought I made it perfectly clear to you to leave me alone," he hissed. "Don't approach me for the next forty-eight hours or I will take your head off. Is _that _clear?"

The trembling Iruka nodded feverishly, and Kakashi stalked off, sliding down the face of the mountain, passing Tsunade as he went.

"Make sure Umino is still alive. I think I scared him to death."

And he kept going.

OOOOOOOOO

Tsunade gulped at Kakashi's words. He probably wouldn't even have to touch Iruka to scare him senseless-Iruka was fragile; delicate. All Kakashi had to do was flex and Iruka's heart would stop beating. Id Kakashi had even admitted that he had scared Iruka on purpose…

Iruka was still alive when Tsunade got to the top of the mountain, but he was bleeding. An enormous bruise was rising on his cheek, an ugly purple and black. Tsunade's hands glowed with green chakra, and she healed the bruise in Iruka's face.

"You okay?"

Iruka sighed. "I'm not sure. I don't know what's with him! He just keeps-"

"'Ru, we went over this. He's in a mood, and he's dangerous when he's in the wrong mood. Leave him until he makes up his mind." Tsunade sighed. "If he's heading west, like he was when I last saw him, he'll be in the forest by now. I want ANBU after hi, and I'll declare him an S-ranked missing-nin until he is found."

Iruka's eyes widened. "Oh, please don't! He'll be so angry-"

"Whether or not he is angry, if he goes missing I can't do anything! Iruka, hear me now if never again, _I forbid you as your Hokage to go after Kakashi. _That's an order, small fry. Stay here, do whatever you feel like, but I forbid you to go after that jounin. He will use his skills against you, and you will die. Especially if he is angry at you, which I know he is. He won't hold back." Tsunade straightened, pulling Iruka up next to her. "That's why I'm going. I'm taking several squads of ANBU and that's that."

"Y-You're going to arrest him? Jeez, Tsunade-sama, do you have a death wish??!!!"

Tsunade sighed. "Let's go. I have to find that damn ninja before nightfall, otherwise I'll never find him. I'm not broadcasting this, so tell no one."

Iruka sighed. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good," Tsunade said. "Go back to the village ahead of me and alert every ANBU there that I will need them. I'm going to take a quick look from a couple of places where I think he'll be, and from other high places to see if I can find him. Go, get all the ANBU you can find together, and I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

Iruka took off, and Tsunade went the other way.

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi ran.

He knew he would be declared a missing-nin if he didn't show up in twenty-four hours, and that there would be ninja coming after him, but he didn't care. He just needed to cover ground, fast.

He was confronting Orochimaru, now. He wasn't in the mood for any more crap, and he would suicide if they moved to take him back to Konoha. He was going for Otokagure-and _fuck the damned world _if anyone thought they could change that.

Could they understand that?

They would have to _physically drag him back to Konoha in chakra chains _to get him back there, and there was no way Kakashi would go quietly. He would _not _let anyone get in his way, especially if they wanted to stop him. No one was stopping him. He was regaining his clan's honor and wiping the impure branches of it from the world _now._

Orochimaru was dying today.

**A/N: Kakashi is missing…-dodges kunai and flames- Don't kill me! He will come back, though, just taking a detour…review please, no flames, I and my pet fire demon have had enough of that, and Sparky is getting fat off of flames…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well?"

"He's coming."

Golden eyes narrowed as the sannin glared at the silver-haired boy kneeling before him. "Have you done anything yet?"

"I have several guards at the gates. Kimimaro is waiting outside, guarding this room. If you want to move around, he will as well."

"You do know that if he activates his bloodline, even I might have difficulty controlling him?"

"Hai. I have informed Kidomaru and other delay ninja that you will need them at a moment's call."

The snake nodded. "Very good. You will be…?"

"With you at all times."

"Good. Do not fail me, Kabuto."

"Never, Orochimaru-sama."

"Than be ready…he is close."

OOOOOOOOO

Tsunade saw the immense number of ANBU standing before her and smiled. Iruka knew where to find people…he had probably sought out many of the more elite ANBU if he could not find them.

"All right, all of you. Iruka has told you all what's happening?" She waited while the ANBU looked around, muttering to one another. Tsunade sighed.

"Okay, let me re-phrase-is there anyone here who does _not _know what's going on?"

No one raised his or her hands.

"Okay, then, moving on," Tsunade said. "Divide into five groups if you have not already. Group one; go north, two go east, three, west, and four, south. Group five will go with me."

The ANBU nodded and shifted around. The Hawk found herself next to Tsunade. "We've already divided into groups," she said. "I'm in group five."

"Okay, then. Ruika, right?"

The Hawk nodded. "Okay, then, let's go," Tsunade said.

Tsunade jumped up, clearing the crowd and dodging through the room to the door. Her ANBU followed, and she immediately took off in the direction Kakashi had last gone.

When she had looked earlier, she couldn't find Kakashi anywhere. He was moving at speeds almost impossible for _her _to reach and maintain, and Tsunade knew he wasn't tiring easily from it. Tsunade herself had trained with him once; without the Sharingan to wear him out, Kakashi never tired. She had eventually called a cease-fire because neither ran out of tricks. Tsunade knew that Kakashi wouldn't stop running until he reached his destination…and that was likely not to be for a while.

"We have to catch up!" she called. "Meaning we have to move at dangerous speeds! Kakashi is faster than I am, but he can't maintain that particular pace for long. He is still as fast as I am, so we have to go top speed for as long as we can, or we'll never catch him!"

The ANBU nodded, and Tsunade sped up.

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi was starting to tire.

He had been using his chakra to run even faster than his usual speed of near light speed, and his body was starting to tear itself apart. Kakashi sighed, and dropped out of his chakra-induced speed.

Kakashi was in luck. After only another minute of running, he had stumbled upon a small clearing with a river and a cliff with a waterfall spilling over its side. Kakashi smiled and slowed down. Perfect; while he was resting, he could hide behind the falls. There was water here, and he could probably remain hidden for a while, given the distance from Tsunade.

OOOOOOOOO

It hit Tsunade like a brick.

She knew where Kakashi was going, and where he was stopping. She had locked onto his chakra signature, and it was stopping at-

"I know a shortcut!" she called, and sharply cut to the left.

The ANBU followed.

"Where are we going Tsunade-sama?" the Dog called to her.

"There's a waterfall a mile or two from here. Kakashi loves it; whenever we go on missions together he stops here."

Tsunade slowed down. She knew it was close now; she had memorized this path so well she could do it in her sleep. She also knew Kakashi had set a genjutsu over it; she had dispelled it a while ago. Kakashi was clever, but he was also tired…was it even possible? He had seriously used it?

She sighed. Kakashi's speed was great, but that kind of speed was a forbidden jutsu…she didn't know why she had taught it to the fool, but Tsunade had-

"There!"

Tsunade pulled up short. There it was; the waterfall.

"Behind the falls," someone whispered. Tsunade nodded and motioned to the ANBU to spread out. "He's very dangerous, don't take him lightly at all. He's also angry, so don't move until he does."  
The ANBU captain nodded, and Tsunade moved forward.

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi was catnapping behind the falls. His body was recovering from the usage of his little forbidden jutsu, and he needed rest and water. He was taking small and frequent drinks from the falls, which were fresh mountain water. He could feel his body rehydrating, and regenerating.

Movement to his left, right, and in front of the falls snapped him out of a doze.

Kakashi sat up abruptly. Had he stayed too long? Had they found him already? Was it Tsunade-?

"Get up and move," someone snapped. No…it was not Tsunade. Tsunade was not that rude to him, even when she was angry…but…that mask was…

A foot connected with his side, and Kakashi felt his blood rising. Who would dare-?

"I thought I told you not to move until he did!" _That _was Tsunade. And she sounded angry…

A sigh came from behind the falls, and Kakashi's bloodline sparked. Now he was mad. They seriously came after him? Oh, someone had it coming to them-

"Up. Now. And move your sorry little ass."

Kakashi kicked out, seeing the same foot heading towards his ribs. His foot connected with the other's, and the person feel with an ungraceful _thump_! Kakashi stood up and flew at the nearest person. Two arms clamped around his, pinning them down. Kakashi kicked back, bloodline in full view. The ANBU gasped, and the grip on his body relented the slightest bit. Kakashi twisted viciously, spinning out of the arms that sought to hold him down.

"I told you not to do that!" Someone dove, and Kakashi kicked him or her down. The Raikiri rose up in his hands, both, sparking and fluttering at the pace of lightning.

"Back off!" Tsunade called. The ANBU took one last swipe at him and dove back.

"Don't touch the water!"

"Why?"

"It's lightning, dumbass! Electrical current?!"

"…Right…"

Kakashi charged the nearest ANBU in a blind fury, Raikiri chirping like a thousand birds. The ANBU knew the only place-

He fell back, through the falls, to crash into the water below. Kakashi's chakra was running out, and he knew it. The bloodline sucked up so much chakra…but it enabled _that…_was he willing to risk it?

Yes…yes, he was.

The purple markings broke loose and turned white, spreading over Kakashi's entire body and strengthening the Raikiri. The double-Chidori suddenly broke free, arching out of control.

"Kakashi, stop it!" Tsunade screamed, dodging the lightning. "Kakashi, listen to me!"

Kakashi's Raikiri faulted.

"Kakashi, don't let that out! Whatever you do, keep that seal where it is!"

The Raikiri flew out of control with the final release of the seal. Kakashi had set it loose, and he couldn't control it anymore. Tsunade knew there was no helping him now.

"Get back!" she called. "I have to do this myself!"

"But, Tsunade-sama, he's not even sane anymore!"

"He can't control his own body!"

"Leave him!"

"Let him die if he lets that go further!"

"Get the hell out of there!"

"_All of you get back!"_

The ANBU reluctantly backed up, and Tsunade faced Kakashi.

"Kakashi, is this really what you want?" she yelled over the roar of the Raikiri. "Do you really want to die like this? I can't let you go through with this-you're not ready for the next stage-! Don't you dare set that loose-!"

Kakashi knew he shouldn't, but his body was beyond control now. The only hope was if he was wounded, or if he passed out. Then the seal would recede, and…and what? When he woke up, and after Tsunade healed him, she was likely to tie him to a pole and start whipping him…or maybe she would stick him in a room with Iruka for twenty-four hours straight. He'd _definitely _go insane then-

"Kakashi, you can't do this." Tsunade was pleading with him now. "Don't kill yourself for revenge, Kakashi, it's not even your fault…"

Kakashi felt the Raikiri loosing power. The seal was weakening from chakra loss…if the seal didn't make him pass out in a minute or two he was in serious trouble! Tsunade watched as Kakashi fought himself-his instincts, his body itself-

The whole world went black.

OOOOOOOOO

Tsunade exhaled as the seal receded. The Raikiri died out, and Tsunade cautiously approached Kakashi. She could see the damage done to his body-but the seal was chain reaction. Once you set it loose, there was no stopping it. One phase after another. Tsunade looked over Kakashi's injuries. They were serious, and she would have to treat them here. If she had enough chakra…

Tsunade saw the damage to Kakashi's heart and summoned her healing chakra. Kakashi's heart was still beating, thank God, but it was irregular and faint. Tsunade healed him quickly, pulling the muscles back into order. Next came the lungs- Kakashi had ravaged his body, and everything was just-

"Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade looked down and set her hands on either side of Kakashi's face. "What?"

Kakashi exhaled. "I'm sorry."

"None of this is your fault!" Tsunade cried. "And why are you so hell-bent on revenge against-?"

"You don't get it!"

Tsunade recoiled as if slapped, but she continued trying to heal Kakashi.

"You don't know what it's like, to be related to that monster! And then, to have this curse that I can't even control-…I can't stand it! I have to do something!"

Tsunade reached down and took Kakashi into her arms, feeling his torn muscles shaking as she healed them. "It's okay, I won't punish you. This isn't your fault."

"No! It is my fault, okay? I'm not…I can't…" Kakashi broke off and stood up. "And don't try to stop me."

Tsunade knew he was gone.

**A/N: …Bunnies ate my brains…**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kakashi charged through the waterfall, feeling the water soaking his body. He needed that; a slap in the face. He stumbled across the grass and into the forest, wounds overtaking his body. He was losing it, he really was…and why was he so mad about this all of a sudden? He would probably never know…

Kakashi's legs gave out, sheer exhaustion taking over his body. This was it, then…his entire life was falling apart at the seams, and he could do nothing…except pass out in the middle of the grass…

OOOOOOOOO

Tsunade watched as her jutsu took effect. All it would do was knock Kakashi out for an hour or so; just until she could get him…chained down…sedated…drugged like a wild bear…under the guard of a dozen ANBU black ops…Tsunade shook herself. _And don't forget the straight jacket…_

She headed for Kakashi, knowing he was out cold. And he was probably going to hate her for that little jutsu, but she would survive…as long as she could seal that bloodline.

The bloodline…maybe that was what Orochimaru was after. By getting her out of the way, he would have easy access to anything in Konoha he wanted, and she wouldn't be able to intervene. But then he would need a double agent within her very own circle, someone very good at disguises and deception…

That was it! The Yakushi boy! Tsunade knew his story; fund on the battlefield, the sole survivor, and trained in medical ninjutsu. Passed off from Sasori to Orochimaru to act as a double agent for Akatsuki, but was freed from Sasori's mind controlling jutsu by Orochimaru. And he had "failed' the Chuunin exams at least seven times before he finally took it and passed as a Sound "genin." In truth, he was jounin level, he was just gathering information for Orochimaru. And from what else Tsunade could gather, they had been doing this for a while.

Tsunade picked up Kakashi and carried him back to her ANBU. "He's fine," she said, seeing their shocked expressions. "But I know what's going on now, thanks to him."

The ANBU shrugged, looking incredibly confused, but they followed her back to the village.

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi woke up in an uncomfortable position.

_Oh, what now? _Was his initial thought, but he opened his eyes and looked around, taking in his surroundings.

A jounin was leaning against the wall right in front of him, ankles crossed. His arms were crossed over his chest, as well, and his hiata-ait was stretched over the top of his head. Two livid scars criss-crossed his face, and a long black jacket hung open over the gray jounin uniform.

"Ibiki?"

The ninja looked down. "Oh, you finally came to." The tip of a foot prodded Kakashi's side, and the jounin reached down to brush him off.

Or tried.

His wrists were bound behind his back, and Kakashi couldn't move them at all. A slow smirk came over Ibiki's face, and he crouched down in front of the humbled Kakashi.

"Well, I see that didn't take long. At least you're smart."

"Why…?" Kakashi asked slowly. "I thought…"

"Wrong," Ibiki said, pressing two fingers to Kakashi's forehead. "You _didn't _think. You charged, and almost killed your Kage and yourself. Ouch."

Kakashi sighed. Ibiki was going after his sanity so soon? Didn't he know that he was in a…somewhat fragile, how about that? State of mind. And Ibiki was going to-

"Oh, I'm not going to torture you," Ibiki said. "But hell, I wish I could! The last time I took a stab at you was…the ANBU exams!"

Kakashi sighed and lifted his right leg, warning Ibiki.

"Please."

Kakashi placed a hard kick on Ibiki's shins, smirking as he did so. "Oh, I dare," he said, in response to Ibiki's unspoken threat.

Ibiki kicked him hard in the stomach, extracting a pained, half-strangled yelp from Kakashi. Kakashi, in return, went to kick Ibiki again, but missed.

"All right, the two of you!"

Ibiki straightened at the order barked from Tsunade's mouth. "Shuddup," she muttered, pushing past Ibiki. "And you!" she scolded, leaning over Kakashi. Ibiki sighed.

"Can you wait two seconds while I bomb-proof the walls?"

"Already done," the Hokage replied flippantly, and returned her full attention to Kakashi. "What were you thinking, releasing that seal? I thought I told you never to do that, ever! Why won't you ever listen to wise words? Always have to have it your way! What is wrong with you? How did you ever become a ninja? How do you even-?!"

Ibiki sighed. If he knew Tsunade, the woman wouldn't shut up for another ten years. Sighing again, Ibiki made for the door.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi realized that Tsunade's rant was slowing down fifteen minutes later.

"Hey, why am I in chains?" he asked innocently. "I never got the answer for that-"

Tsunade sighed. "Shut up, I'm almost done."

"No, you're done," Kakashi said quickly. "Now, where am I, why am I-?"

"In the dungeon underneath my tower, because you might try something _else _stupid, and because I want you here. Any more stupid questions?"

"Thanks. Your kind, encouraging words are doing wonders for my self esteem," Kakashi mumbled, and tried to worm his way into a sitting position. Tsunade grinned at his efforts, and found herself unable to resist the urge to knock him back down again.

"Bastard!" Kakashi sputtered, falling again. "What'd ya do that for?!"

Tsunade shrugged. "I could."

Kakashi muttered something horrible under his breath about "gambling addicts, whores who shouldn't be able to boss me around," but otherwise Tsunade couldn't quite catch what was being said.

"Bitch!" Kakashi said. "Don't you make me-!"

"Go ahead and try," Tsunade said, smirking. "I've completely shut down your chakra. Or rather, Neji did."

Kakashi swore harshly and tried to at least pull up a spark of chakra. Nothing.

"Bitch!" he repeated, and continued a swearing rampage.

"Temper, temper," Tsunade scolded, and prodded Kakashi's side with her foot. "Do try to control yourself. And watch your mouth."

Kakashi muttered something else nasty, but fell silent and focused on getting free.

"No use," Tsunade said smugly. "I tied you down with chakra chains, and I doubt even I could break them. So don't even think you're going to-huh?"

Kakashi was rubbing the side of his face against his shoulder, trying to lift the headband covering the Sharingan. "And just what do you think you're doing?" Tsunade snapped.

Kakashi gave her no answer; he just kept trying to rub his headband off. "What good is the Sharingan going to do you here?" Tsunade continued, watching as Kakashi's headband finally fell away, revealing the scarred red eye.

"Hinjutsu," Kakashi started, watching Tsunade's expression flicker. "Sharingan Reversal!"

Tsunade smiled. "Don't you need a hand sign for-?"

"Nope."

Kakashi was standing over Tsunade, who was suddenly in a very awkward position on the ground, hands bound behind her back.

"What the fuck?!" she screeched, testing for genjutsu. "What the hell did you do?!!"

"A special reversal jutsu that only a very advanced Sharingan can perform," Kakashi explained, crouching down in front of Tsunade. "Itachi can perform it, but I don't think anyone else can, as Sasuke is the only other Sharingan user."

"You bastard!" Tsunade yelped. "Oh, wow, I walked right into that one…"

"Yes…yes, you did," Kakashi said. "But I'll give you credit since you didn't know. I copied this from Itachi when Kurenai used a binding genjutsu on him."

Tsunade growled and tried Kakashi's jutsu again. "It's…!"

"That's right," Kakashi said, smirking. "Totally reversed. Down to every detail."

Tsunade groaned. Now her only hope was if someone came by and decided she was worth letting go…

Kakashi straightened and turned. "I'll come back in a few hours. I have a few things to take care of, and you can't get in the way. So sorry."

"You are going to pay for this, Hatake!" Tsunade yelled as Kakashi slammed the door. Iruka was standing outside, looking surprised. He slipped back, blushing, as Kakashi passed.

Kakashi stopped to stare at him.

"What's with the face?"

Iruka's blush went even redder, but he said, "Tsunade-sama wants me to find out what you were doing-you're supposed to be-"

"Yeah, I know…" Kakashi tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling. "I reversed. No comment, stay out of there for another three hours. You don't want to know."

Iruka's mouth snapped shut and he nodded fervently as the jounin kept breezing past. Kakashi continued to Tsunade's office in the medical ward. There were some records there he needed to see, for clan information and things like that…and he doubted Tsunade would let him do it.

Kakashi stole into Tsunade's office, genjutsus at work all over. He immediately went the medical records, searching for his own. The notes on his were what he wanted to see…what did Tsunade really think of him? What had Sandaime thought of him? He might have to look further, possibly into the forbidden files…

"What are you doing?"

Kakashi whirled at the sound of Shizune's voice, and, seeing her standing in the doorway, glared.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said frostily. His glare increased, and Shizune's weight shifted forward.

"Answer me."

"Fuck you, how about that for an answer?" Kakashi snapped. "I need to see this…" He found his clan name and continued picking through it until he found his own name. "How current are these?"  
Shizune's jaw tightened. "You tell me why you need to know, and I'll tell you how current they are."

Kakashi's own jaw locked, then he sighed. "I want to know what my clan is capable of, and what people thought of it before my father."

Shizune sighed. "You poor thing. You're completely alone, left alone to bear your clan's shame."

"How current are they?" Kakashi snapped. "I don't have a lot of time!"

"As current as yesterday," Shizune said, surprised at Kakashi's ferocity. "Tsunade-sama likes to keep very accurate records of-"

Kakashi dropped the folder. "This was…yesterday's…"

Shizune nodded. "Why, what-?"

Kakashi rushed past her, jumping over the fallen folder and spilled papers, not answering Shizune's question. Shizune sighed and picked up the papers.

Shizune sighed. "And keep your mouth shut!"

OOOOOOOOO

_Yondaime-sama!!_

**_What? What's wrong?_**

_Yondaime, I'm…I'm not…_

_**Kakashi, come on, talk to me. What happened? You're shaking so badly...**_

_Yondaime, have you ever…have you ever tried to do something and ended up doing another…?_

**_...Hai…what are you getting at…?_**

_I just found out something…something I wish I never wanted to find out…_

…_**You found out about your clan…didn't you…?**_

Kakashi nodded, then, realizing Yondaime couldn't see him, answered, _Hai._

**_Kakashi, what exactly did you find out…? I am seeing your spirit as cracked…you're broken._**

_Hai…Yondaime, why was I never told?!_

**_I wanted you to grow up somewhat normally, but as you can clearly see that never happened. I suppose I just wanted to protect you…from the monster he became._**

_Yondaime, I'm not a child anymore._

**_I am perfectly aware of that. I wanted Sandaime to tell you, but he disagreed, saying it was too soon. You had just received your Sharingan, and you were still devastated by your losses. I said "what good will it do to break him twice." But Sandaime said that it was easier to bandage one wound at once than two at once. We both had points, so we went to the sannin. I was won over, two to one. Tsunade was the only on eon your side. Little did we know that it was Orochimaru himself who had committed the crime._**

_Yondaime…why did he…?_

**_He was always a twisted child. It would not surprise me if he killed your entire clan…except you, like he did. Kakashi…please understand me now…I tried to stop him, I really did, but he was an ANBU by then. He was beyond hope, and no one could touch him. He butchered your clan at precisely midnight of his birthday. And then he fled. He probably considered you a threat, or maybe he just wanted clean blood..._**

_Sensei…you knew him…?_

**_Hai. He was a frightening child…simply overflowing with power and hatred, a very bad combination, as you can see with Itachi. I tried to stop him, but…it was too late._**

Kakashi's sprit wandered over to Yondaime's and embraced him. _I miss you._

**_I do not doubt it. But Kakashi, your thirst for revenge against Orochimaru may take you too far. Tsunade barely saved you last time; if you run away again, she may not be able to save you._**

_Tsunade…she intrigues me…_

**_Did you ever let her out of the dungeon?_**

_…-blush- No._

**_Bad boy. What did I tell you about that?_**

Kakashi could hear the smile in Yondaime's voice.

**_You're horrible. The only one of us on your side and you-?_**

_I know, I know...but at the time, I didn't._

**_That hardly changed things, but oh well. Go let her out. Form a mission group and go quietly this time. The last time you caused quite an upstart, and poor Iruka thought he was going to die._**

_He was going to if he didn't shut up in the next ten seconds._

**_Be nice to him, Kakashi._**

_I don't get him, either. He may not have lost as much as me, but he's so emotional. And he deals with it perfectly well. What is up with him?_

**_He only wants to help you, Kakashi. Stop being such a bully to him. Believe it or not, he actually can fight._**

_Sure. He's a wimp._

**_Be nice._**

_Fine, fine. I'll give him a shot. But only for you!_

**_Thank you._**

_But I'm still going after Orochimaru. I'm the next Uchiha survivor._

**_You certainly are. My time is up now; go let Tsunade go, and try being nicer to Iruka. He might surprise you._**

_Fine, fine! Thank you, Yondaime-sensei._

**_You know where to find me by now._**

_Of course. Good bye…_

**A/N: Whew, that was long for a single chapter! But whatever…please review!! Pretty please? Fudge brownies?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Okay! Talk!"

Kabuto whirled at the sound of the door slamming open.

"Hai, Tsunade-hime?"

Kabuto seemed quite at ease with Tsunade charging in on him and Orochimaru, but the other sannin did not seem so content. His mission report had been disrupted.

"What, Tsunade? Finally decided to help me?"

"You're healed!" Tsunade shouted, stalking over to the snake. "Pathetic little-!"

"Ah, I see you've finally found me out, hn?"

Kabuto grinned and stepped forward. "Yup, that's me, the annoying little traitor-but hey, everyone knows one."

"Oh, a lot of people are gonna know you," Tsunade spat, and marched right up to Kabuto, seizing the front of his shirt and hauling him up to her face. "In either the torture chambers or hell!"

Kabuto's smirk only increased, and he made no move to pull away from Tsunade. "You expect me to just _tell _you, like that? Please. I was trained in torture resistance by Orochimaru-sama himself. And trust me-he's good."

Orochimaru jumped forward, pulling Kabuto out of Tsunade's reach. "Let's just talk for a minute, Tsunade," he purred. "Unless you want to run."

Tsunade's fists clenched at her sides. "You have six seconds until I set the place on fire!"

"How did you find me, Tsunade-chan?" Orochimaru asked lightly. "I sure to cover my tracks, and unless that brat leaked, I don't know-"

"Oh nobody leaked!" Tsunade shouted. "I found you by following a certain someone's trail!"

Kabuto's cocky expression faltered for a second.

"And who might that be?"

"Him!" Kabuto looked astonished.

"What? Me?" he asked innocently. "I haven't even been in Konoha since-"

"Since you were last taking the Chuunins," Tsunade finished. "Spying for Orochimaru. Hayate found you, talking with that Sunganin, and you killed him. You tried to kill Sasuke and you tricked Kakashi and ran away."

Kabuto's confident smirk returned in full. "Of course. Poor Kakashi, he was so beat up last I saw him…how is he anyway?"

Tsunade's face reddened, and her shoulders came up. "He's alright…no thanks to you."

"Oh, good," Orochimaru purred. "I'm going to need him…"

Tsunade knew she wasn't going to get far like this. She needed a new approach…but what…?

"Oh, Tsunade…my love, please, I'm tired of running. Let's walk for a minute, shall we?"

"I gave you up a while ago."

Orochimaru shrugged. "But I never gave up _you."_

"Now's a great time to give up," Tsunade hissed, "Because I'm never going to have anything to do with you ever again!"

Orochimaru sighed. "Ever been told to let someone down _gently?"_

"Many times," Tsunade hissed, and her hands began to move for her kunai pouch. "But it doesn't mean I'm changing how I tell you you're a faggot!"

Orochimaru sighed again. "Oh, well. I tried."

Tsunade's kunai leapt into her hand, and she charged Kabuto with no thought at all. The genin moved quickly to avoid her, and Orochimaru stepped back. Within seconds, a fistfight between Kabuto and Tsunade had erupted, and Orochimaru knew he had to do something. Tsunade had already seen Kabuto's attacks, abilities, and defenses. And she knew them inside and out, given that they were hers as well. But had she seen everything Orochimaru had…?

But that depended on what she was after.

"Take six seconds to listen to me!" Orochimaru called, but Tsunade showed no signs of relenting in her pounding of Kabuto. So far, the genin was doing fairly well, but Tsunade had the advantage. She was older, more experienced, a sannin, and had more jutsu in her arsenal. Orochimaru had already calculated the difference, and Tsunade's stamina was greater, as was her brute strength. But what she lacked in finesse, Kabuto made up for in his own skills. In other words, evenly matched for the next…eleven minutes exactly. After that, the battle would start taking its toll on Kabuto, and he would be worn down. Orochimaru sighed. What he really needed was to stop the fight long enough for Kabuto to recharge and ready his attacks, even fifteen seconds would be enough-

"Would you please stop long enough to hear what I'm trying to say to you?!"

"If its another love story, no thanks!" Tsunade called, and Orochimaru flinched at the next blow she landed on Kabuto.

"Shut up!"

"Orochimaru-sama, just stop. Stop now," Kabuto groaned.

Orochimaru sighed. One last shot and he was out of here. "I think Kakashi will need to hear this!"

Tsunade froze, her fists only an inch from Kabuto's face. The genin had tried to back away, but only succeeded in backing himself into the corner. He was curled up, trying to cover himself, but Tsunade was showing no mercy. Already, bruises speckled Kabuto's arms from where he had put up a guard and been kicked.

Orochimaru exhaled softly. The rest was up to Kabuto now…

"Certainly you want to know what's going on?" Orochimaru said smoothly, inching forward. "Don't you want to know why your precious Kakashi is falling apart?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "One more step…"

Orochimaru shrugged. "He's mine. I left him for a reason. I want him, and I will have him. You see, that little fling with the Akatsuki-that was no 'little' fling. I still am a member. And Kakashi, with his bloodline, is the prize of the Akatsuki. And personally, I think he is _very _pretty."

Tsunade's rage boiled over.

"So that's why you want him?!" she shrieked, charged Orochimaru. "For sex?"

Orochimaru shook his head, laughing and dodging Tsunade's furious blows. "Tsunade, Tsunade! You always did take things the wrong way…anyway, Kakashi's bloodline is precious, and I think he would do just wonderfully under Sasori's tutelage…"

Tsunade went after Orochimaru again, faster than Orochimaru could even see let alone dodge, and soon had the other sannin pinned to the wall by the neck.

"Anyone move I strangle him or snap his neck."

Kabuto swallowed the pill for the chakra scalpel and ran at Tsunade's back. _One shot…_

Tsunade whipped around and buried her fist in Kabuto's stomach. The medic slowly curled over, eyes wide with shock and blood spilling from the corners of his mouth. Tsunade let him sink to the ground, unconscious from the blow, and turned back to Orochimaru.

"Guess where you're going Princess," she sneered. Orochimaru swallowed hard past Tsunade's fist.

"Konoha torture rooms?"

"Bingo."

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi sat on top of the mountain, waiting.

_**Kakashi? Why did you call me? Did something happen again?**_

…_I need advice…and a few more answers. I'm sorry-_

_**It's okay. I wanted to talk to you as well.**_

_You first._

_**Rock.**_

_Scissors; damn._

_**Haha. Anyway, you first.**_

_Fine. It's about Orochimaru… _

_**That toxic little brat? Where are you, chained to a wall in one of his dungeons as a test subject for his latest curse technique?**_

_Haha, funny. No, I'm on your mountain._

_**That's a relief. What do you want to know?**_

_Where I can find very old clan information, and very new at the same time._

_**The Hokage's restricted databases. I'll tell you the password, but if you abuse this-**_

_Yeah, yeah. When my life's at stake, I think you can trust me not to do anything that might put me closer to the pot of boiling oil._

_**Cute. Anyway, you know where Tsunade's computer is?**_

…_Hai…_

_**That's it. Just put in the password I'm about to give you, and you're in. But I warn you; Tsunade changes it at the very least once a week. You won't be able to get into it again, and even this password may not check out. It's an old one.**_

_Hai, hai! Please, go on!_

_**The password is IcingontheCakeisCash51. Put it in and hit "enter." You'll be in, but Tsunade is guaranteed to change it shortly after. Like I said, she changes it often. So you've only got one shot. Once you're in, a desktop will appear. In the file icon "profiles" is everything you would ever want to and need to know about the ninja of this village. Past, present, everything under the sun is in those files.**_

_Thank you so much, Yondaime-sensei! How can I ever repay you?_

…_**There is a way…you can bring me back…**_

_WHAT??!!! Why didn't you tell me sooner??!!!! _

_**I wasn't sure if it would work. But please, Kakashi, go do what you have to. Then come back and talk to me again. But bring Tsunade.**_

_But-_

_**Bring Tsunade if you are coming to bring me back.**_

Kakashi sighed. _Fine._

_**Good. Now go-hurry, Tsunade is on a mission!**_

Kakashi split and didn't look back.

If he did, he knew he would regret it.

**A/N: Haha, cliffy! Review please…and animaniac-101 has been fantastic to me all this time and I have totally neglected to thank you properly! So you get your own dedication one-shot!! "Rules" in my profile. Thanks for being so great, and sorry I haven't really thanked you so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tsunade wasn't in any mood to torture Orochimaru out of his mind; he had bitten her three times on the way here, and again while she was chaining him to three different walls. She had received too many kicks to count, and she was fairly certain Orochimaru had aimed a spitball or two at her head. Of course she had slapped him bloody and senseless; but now she was sick of his face and just wanted to kick her feet up for a few minutes. So Ibiki seemed like the best person for the job.

"Ibiki, big job. Last door on the left," Tsunade groaned as she trudged past the dozing jounin. Ibiki was awake in a second, and he immediately went to find the room. Tsunade walked away, knowing Ibiki would do a good job.

"So…"

Ibiki waltzed in, looking rather smug. Orochimaru fought down the urge to puke past the gag as Ibiki ambled over, looking so satisfied it was nauseating.

"Heard you got a new nickname."

_Fuck you._

"So, Princess, how's the kingdom?"

_Go die in a hole._

"I know, I know; you're _so _happy to be here, and guess what-I'm about to find out why!"

_You are dead for this. I am killing you all in a bloody massacre and using your bodies for-_

Orochimaru jumped at the hand in his hair.

"Relax, it's me."

Kabuto released his jutsu and shivered. "Man, that guy was hard to kill. But on the bright side, I used his corpse for-"

Orochimaru kicked Kabuto in the shins, reminding him of his present predicament. Kabuto smiled and pulled the gag away from Orochimaru's face. "Quiet," he scolded, leaning forward and pulling out a kunai. "You get yourself into so much trouble."

"Spare me," Orochimaru said dryly. "And if you tell anyone about Tsunade's cute little nickname for me I will kill you on the spot, you hear me?!"

Kabuto laughed and straightened again. "I could leave you here."

Orochimaru sighed. "Please?"

A wicked grin crossed Kabuto's face. "Beg."

Orochimaru's jaw dropped, and he twisted violently on the ground. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Go on, beg me for it."

Orochimaru sighed. "You have got to be kidding me. Yakushi Kabuto, when I get out of here you are going to be Manda's snack!"

Kabuto laughed. "Come on, all you have to do is ask me…"

Orochimaru twisted again, trying to kick Kabuto, but the boy simply stepped back. Orochimaru sighed and held still for a moment. _This is officially the worst day of my freaking life._

"Come on, Kabuto…let me go. Please…? Come on, don't make me flat out beg…"

"Don't whine."

"Please…Kabuto, now I am begging you, let me go."

Kabuto's smile broadened. "A little more…"

"Kabuto, let me go. Please, I know you could make this go on all night, but please, just let me go…"

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "Well, now I guess I have to. Too bad; you were so sexy begging for me, helpless and-"

"You…are…the most…evil…creature…_ever born unto this earth_!"

Kabuto broke out laughing, almost unable to control himself as he sank to his knees. Orochimaru reminded him what he was doing with a well-placed kick, and Kabuto barely began breathing normally again.

Orochimaru waited while Kabuto's kunai was inserted into each lock, melting to form the key to each and unlocking them all in turn.

"Oh, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said, pulling the reluctant sannin into his arms, "You need to learn to avoid trouble…"

Orochimaru pushed him away and stood up. "Kabuto that was absolutely, undisputedly the most degrading thing I have ever had to do!"

Kabuto grinned and pushed himself up after Orochimaru. "Yell at me later," he said quickly, seized Orochimaru's wrist, and began dragging him along as he bolted down the corridors of the dungeons.

"Just where do you think you're going, Princess?"

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi had waited forever for Tsunade to leave her office, and even then he knew he didn't have all day. He snuck into the room through the vents, and he planned to get out that way as well. Lucky for him, the computer was on, and he slipped into the chair in front of it. Kakashi typed in the password, hit enter, and waited.

He was in!

Silently blessing the Yondaime's soul, Kakashi clicked on the icon in the corner that read "profiles." _Alphabetical, I guess…_he was right. His name was halfway down the list, right over his father's. Kakashi clicked on it and waited while…close o twenty pages of information sprang up. _My entire medical records…everything. Standardized testing, blood work, even insanity testing…is it even safe to keep that around? Of course not-but hey, I'm glad she does!_

Kakashi ran down; he was surprised to see that he had failed several standardized tests-namely, the insanity ones. But what was to…?

Hokage's comments, tester's comments…blah, blah, blah…

_Kakashi is unstable. End of story._

Kakashi sighed and scrolled down. He swore those were Ibiki's comments he had just read.

_Kakashi is an interesting person and has a complex personality. He is misunderstood, but he truly feels the pain of his father's death and is under a lot of stress, being the only child ever born into the Hatake clan generation of Sakumo. I disagree when many call him insane, and believe he is perfectly sound._

Kakashi sighed. Good old Sarutobi…

_I want to fuck him. He's sexy._

Kakashi's eyes widened. That has got to be Tsunade…on a dare.

_As my student, I feel a certain duty to Kakashi, but I cannot deny that he is different. Oh, please don't drag me into this-_

Yondaime, stop now.

_Kakashi is an interesting person, I quote. He is overflowing with power, and he is a bit unbalanced on the scales. However, he can be turned around with time, attention, and brutal training. You must be firm, but gentle with him, and never let him stray out of line._

Orochimaru. Who else?

_Don't get me involved, he's fine. Just leave him alone, let him get over it at his own pace, offer him sympathy when he wants it. And hell, don't get me involved; I've got things to do._

Three guesses.

Out of them all, Kakashi had to say Jiriaya's was the best advice. People had to get over things at their own pace, and failing insanity tests because of loss wasn't exactly helping. Kakashi sighed. Now for the clan information-

A hand clamped over his mouth and dragged him back.

"What do you think you're doing, brat?"

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru stared at Jiraiya in contempt, wondering two things: one, how did he find out about Tsunade's little joke, and two: how did he know about him?

Orochimaru sighed. "Don't you better things to do, you old coot?"

Jiriaya shook his head. "Nope, sorry Princess. This is my little mission-that, and drive you nuts with Tsunade's idea of a joke."

Orochimaru sighed again and turned to Kabuto. "Heel," he commanded the boy, and Kabuto slowly backed up. Jiriaya watched the boy in curiosity as the boy withdrew a pill, slowly chewed, and swallowed.

"Go."

Kabuto jumped forward, hands glowing blue with chakra and aiming for Jiriaya. "Chakra scalpel, huh?" Jiriaya grunted as he dodged the blow. "I would have thought you could be more original, but whatever."

Orochimaru smirked and tipped back his head, calling up Kusanji. "Then let the games begin."

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi tried to twist around to see who had him firmly in their grasp, but he found that he couldn't move. Whoever it was was _freaking_ strong. And probably mad at him.

"Shhhhhh, I won't hurt you," the person, a female, whispered. Kakashi held still; if it was Tsunade, he was so screwed-

"Hush, and don't move. I'm about to tell you a little story."

Tsunade. Ooooooooh, he was such dead meat-

"Once upon a time, a little brat wandered in here and hacked my files. He ended up dead two hours later. I hope you know what the morale is by now, because you may never know."

Kakashi turned his head, momentarily freeing his mouth from Tsunade's grasp. His teeth closed on her hand, and he shook his head, trying to break the bones.

Well, it worked for his dogs.

Tsunade slapped him full across the face, and Kakashi tightened his grip. Finally, Tsunade sighed and took a hold of his hair.

"What will it take for you to let go of me?"

"Let me out alive," Kakashi mumbled past his clenched teeth. Tsunade sighed again.

"How you can talk with that death grip on my hand I will never know."

Kakashi shook his head again, drawing another slap from Tsunade.

"Alright, fine! You can go! But I warn you, I will have to punish you in some way."

Kakashi sighed and released his grip. "Fine. But first…I need you to do something for me."

OOOOOOOOOO

_Yondaime…Tsunade's here._

**_You only have one shot at this…and Shinigami may take you as well. Kakashi, this is your last chance to back out; are you absolutely sure you want to do this?_**

Kakashi swallowed hard, shoving the lump of doubt down his throat. _Hai._

**_Then get Tsunade to fuse chakra with you. You'll need that much-and don't let go. Under any circumstances. Once you've done that, follow my voice and find me. Your soul will leave your body, and Tsunade will be your anchor. Find me, take me by the hand, and guide me back to this world. My soul will naturally return to my body, and I will find you in a few days._**

Kakashi nodded and reached for Tsunade. "Don't let go."

And he left his body, searching frantically for Yondaime.

**A/N: Sorry this is a little short, but I had to leave you with a cliffy. Otherwise it wouldn't be fun!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A swirl of black fog clouded his vision as Kakashi swept through the underworld, searching for Yondaime. Where was that spiky yellow hair anyway…?

There.

Yondaime was directly ahead, sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking a replica of Konoha…Konoha when Kakashi young; the Konoha when the Fox first attacked and was sealed into Naruto.

"It's beautiful…isn't it…? Is it still this beautiful, Kakashi? Is Tsunade taking care of my village?"

Kakashi swallowed the lump that rose in his throat and nodded. "Yeah…yeah, we've all been taking care of it for you…we all miss you so much…"

Yondaime stood up and walked up to Kakashi. "Thank you."

"Come on…see for yourself. Come back with me. Tsunade's waiting for you."

Yondaime hesitated. "Kakashi, what is going to change? What's it like now? Tsunade is Hokage, that I know…how is Naruto? Will I be Hokage again? Will Tsunade allow it? Kakashi, you nut, have you even thought about any of this?"

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Yondaime and simply said, "You know me."

Yondaime sighed. "I really should have known, being you, Kakashi." Yondaime trailed a hand through Kakashi's silver mane, watching as the jounin's breath moved in and out of his chest. Yondaime sighed. _I really blew it for you, Kakashi…I'm so sorry…and you have no idea…_

"Yondaime?'

The fourth Hokage started and looked down. "What, Kakashi?"

"Please…come back…"

"Kakashi, I may not be able to until later," Yondaime said carefully. "You told me you hadn't really thought any of this through, so some things might-"

"Screw it!" Kakashi cried, pulling back from Yondaime. "Just screw it, okay? I can't lose you, not again! Again and again, all I did was lose! My father, then Obito, then Rin, and then you, then-!"

"Kakashi, Kakashi," Yondaime said softly, taking Kakashi into his arms. "Stop it, you're not losing me. You know I'll always be here for you."

Kakashi's shoulders were shaking as Yondaime wrapped his arms around them, trying to quiet him. Kakashi was breaking, fast, Yondaime knew. Everything was piling up, and Kakashi had always put on a brave face, for others' sakes. Now, he was showing Yondaime that he _was _human, that he _did _miss him, that he truly did have divided loyalties to himself, his country, and his Kage. And he simply couldn't choose who to serve first. And then there was this little issue with the frame-up, and his old blood was taunting him, and…

"Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up, staring into Yondaime's aquamarine eyes, falling hard into them and losing himself. But wait, hadn't he already done with that…? It didn't matter anymore…did it? Or maybe it did, and he was just lost in his own life…

Yondaime's hands were on Kakashi's mask, gently pulling down the fabric that blurred the line between Kakashi's reality and what he hid. Kakashi waited; there was no one here, and he trusted Yondaime. He was fairly certain that Yondaime had already seen his face anyway…hadn't he…?

Yondaime leaned forward, holding Kakashi to him and gently kissing him. Kakashi was drawn into Yondaime's embrace, and he felt himself being lost in Yondaime's mere presence again. Yondaime had always been there for him, no matter what. And now he was here for him again, even in death.

Yondaime pulled back. "Come on…Tsunade's waiting."

Kakashi nodded, and reached out and took Yondaime's hand. "Tsunade's over here."

Yondaime followed Kakashi through the inky fog, up along cliffs, down through sandy beaches, and around waterfalls. Tsunade's lifeline to the realm of the living still shone brightly and Kakashi never faltered along it.

There was a slight breeze in the cloudy sky, moving the dark, swirling clouds back and forth across the bleak sky. There was no other sign of life; only blackness, as far as Kakashi could see.

"How do you stand it?"

Yondaime sighed. "I always did love the sun…when Shinigami took that away from me I thought that was it. But then…I figured out how to talk to you. It was like finding the sun again, seeing a new light…for the very first time. That light was you, Kakashi-everyone down here has their own light. They just need to find it."

"Hmmm…"

Yondaime saw Tsunade's light begin to shine even brighter, and turned to Kakashi. "See that?"

Kakashi nodded. "Tsunade? Yeah, I see her…"

"I know her better than you may think," Yondaime said. "You would be surprised…"

Kakashi nodded. "I would be. But you would too…by what's going on underneath the surface."

The breeze kicked up, and Yondaime suddenly looked panicked.

"Go faster."

"Why?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"The wind is a sign of Shinigami's coming. He will be here soon, and you and me both need to be gone by then."

Kakashi began moving faster, and Yondaime continued talking as they moved.

"The faster the wind, the closer Shinigami is, and the faster he is moving. Eventually an impenetrable darkness will permeate the land, and it will become very cold. The Shinigami will appear, and you may or may not end up down his throat."

Kakashi gulped. "And me…?"

Yondaime shook his head. "I'm not sure what happens to the living among the land of the dead."

Kakashi picked up the pace again. "And I'm in no hurry to find out."

The wind was much faster now; the darkness Yondaime had spoken of began to descend on them, blanketing the entire land with an inky fog even thicker than when Kakashi had first entered into it. Cold was also starting to creep into the air, and Kakashi felt it trail a taunting finger through the small of his back. Kakashi shivered, dreading what he knew was coming next.

_**You! What are you doing here? I banished you from my kingdom long ago!**_

"It's Shinigami! Run!"

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice; he took off, reaching for Tsunade and pulling Yondaime along behind him. Shinigami hissed in anger and took off after them.

"What did he mean 'banished me from his kingdom'?" Kakashi panted as they ran.

"He means you can't die!" Yondaime answered. "Now hold onto me, I'm Body Flickering!"

Kakashi took his word for it and held on for dear life. Suddenly, the entire world blurred and streaked, colors bleeding into each other and soaking the fabric of life itself. Yondaime was going fast even for the Body Flicker, and Kakashi realized that they might start doing self-damage if they kept up a this rate. But Shinigami was straining at least; perhaps the Fourth Hokage of Konohagure could outrun the God of Death…bleeding colors bled even more, and an enormous crack revealed that Kakashi and Yondaime had broken the sound barrier. A shriek of rage from behind them also indicated that Shinigami had _not _seen that coming.

"And by the way," Kakashi called over the sound of breaking the sound barrier, "Why can't I die again?"

"I'll tell later!" Yondaime yelled back. "When I'm not worried about dying all over again!"

Shinigami was slowly creeping up on them, but so was Tsunade's light. Kakashi was trying to figure out if they could make it through n time when the Death God's red beads flicked up and over his arm. Kakashi gasped, knowing what was coming now.

"Yondaime! Shinigami's-!"

"I know, I know, I'm going as fast as I can!"

Kakashi reached down for a shuriken. "I'm trying something! If this doesn't work we're all dead!"

"And if we're all going to die again, why are trying this in the first place?"

"I think this might work if it works!"

"This entire conversation makes no sense!"

"I'm well aware of that!"

Tsunade's portal was coming up fast now; Yondaime had to steer very accurately now, otherwise he would run into a wall of black. "To the left!!"

Yondaime moved accordingly, and they flashed through Tsunade's portal, and Kakashi saw the sickly purple arm of Shinigami reaching out. "Yondaime, keep going! Tsunade _close the fucking portal if you want to live!_"

Tsunade shut the portal on Shinigami's arm, forcing the God of death to retreat back into his domain under the world of the living. Kakashi fell onto his back, staring at the swirling misty spirit of Yondaime. He left surprisingly quickly; Kakashi knew he was going to find his body. Tsunade was looking around frantically.

"Where is he?" she asked, whipping back and forth. Kakashi shook his head. "He's not here Tsunade."

Tsunade's face was horrified. "He…he caught Yondaime…?"

"No, no!" Kakashi said quickly. "Yondaime is just finding his body right now. He'll be here again soon…"  
Tsunade nodded. "Oh…well, what…what will change…?"

Kakashi sighed. "I don't know…I just don't know…"

Tsunade sighed. "And you thought…how much of this through? Oh, right: absolutely none of it!"

The barest flicker of a smile crossed Kakashi's face. "So I've heard from a certain Yellow Flash."

Tsunade caught Kakashi's smile. "A certain Yellow Flash who is just like you: thickheaded, stubborn, and never backs down. Ever. And he is always willing to put his village ahead of himself."

Kakashi looked down, thinking back on his own decisions. Maybe he wasn't so much like Yondaime after all…

"Stop being so emo!" Tsunade said suddenly, taking Kakashi into her arms. "Come on, let's go. In a few days, I know a certain someone will be looking for you."

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi collapsed on the couch the second he got into his apartment. Tsunade had told him to make himself scarce after that "little politics problem," she had taken to calling it. Kakashi preferred to call it his "brutal, uncalled for, on no grounds, unfair arrest," which Tsunade seemed to find _very _amusing. Kakashi had told her something very nasty and ended up unconscious for a long time.

Kakashi fell asleep the second he hit the pillows.

OOOOOOOOO

_Four days later_

Kakashi was getting worried. Yondaime still hadn't turned up anywhere, and Kakashi was beginning to wonder if Yondaime was lost. It was possible; after all, Konoha had changed a lot since he had last seen it. Kakashi wandered into the mission room, having nothing better to do.

Tsunade looked surprised to see him there.

"What? I thought you decided to wait for Yondaime."

Kakashi shook his head. "He hasn't shown up anywhere, and I'm really worried…I need something distracting."

Tsunade snorted. "Being distracted on a mission is fatal. I am declining your request, because I know that your mind will still stray to Yondaime, and you might put yourself in danger. Go sleep; you deserve it."

Kakashi sighed. "Fine." He was frustrated, but he knew Tsunade was right. If he let his mind wander on a mission, it could prove lethal to him and his teammates. Kakashi walked down the alleyways to his apartment; he didn't feel like being around people at the time.

"Hey. Hatake."

Kakashi glanced over to the two men standing off to the side, in the shadow of the wall of a brick building. "What?"

As the two stepped forward, Kakashi saw that they were Samueri. Samueri, here? And what did they want…with…him…

"You're the Daimyo's person guards, right?" Kakashi asked, stepping up to meet them halfway. "What are you doing in this part of town?"

Smirks worked their way onto the faces of the two, and Kakashi knew what they wanted immediately.

"Come on, I don't feel like pushing this little baby through your chests," Kakashi said tauntingly, bringing up a dazzling Raikiri.

"Hey…remember that run-on-sight order for that little bit of lightning?" one muttered to the other. "Time to apply it."

Kakashi smiled. "Wise choice. You'd do well to listen to your friend there."

The other Samueri grinned. "Please! You think an illusion will scare me?"

"No joke," the first Samueri said quietly.

"…Really…?"

"…Really…"

There was a long pause, in which Kakashi figured he should probably move. But he didn't feel like it just yet-

But he couldn't.

A long chain was suddenly wrapped around his body, pulling tight and pinning his arms down. Kakashi quickly substituted, just as the chain pulled even tighter, shredding the trashcan he had substituted with. A swear from behind revealed that there were more of them, and Kakashi suddenly knew he had his work cut out for him.

A back pressed to his, and kunai started to fly, exploding tags strapped to the backs. Kakashi's eyes widened; this was-!

The Yellow Flash was Body Flickering once again.

**A/N: Yay, Yondaime's back!! He deserves to be back anyway…please review, no flaming, thanks everyone!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The two Samueri took to their heels so fast Kakashi was wondering what they were doing here in the first place. Yondaime turned around, staring Kakashi directly in the eye.

"You've grown up."

Kakashi nodded quietly, unable to swallow past the lump in his throat. Yondaime wrapped his arms around him, letting Kakashi rest against the brilliant Hokage robes once again.

A young boy with silver hair huddled against Yondaime, crying for his lost father. A red eye was burning fiercely in the boy's left eye, and he had yet to tug his ninja headband down over it. He was wearing a thin mask, enough to obscure his face from sight, and the edges were soaked with tears. Yondaime held the child against his chest as he lifted him up and held him close.

"_Shhhhhh, Kakashi, it's okay," he murmured, stroking the silver hair falling slightly to the right. It was short and somewhat spiky, but even then Yondaime could tell it was unusual hair, to say the least. "You still have me, and you always will."_

_It was the first promise Yondaime had ever broken._

Kakashi stepped back, looking away uncomfortably. "Ts-Tsunade-sama was looking for you," he stuttered, unsure of what to say. Yondaime nodded and beckoned Kakashi after him, into the open street.

Everywhere, people were gasping, pointing, and staring as Yondaime swept through the streets for the first time in years. One particular group of people seemed interested in Yondaime; Kakashi caught the words "Hokage" and "died" and "years ago" and "Kyuubi," but nothing more. Kakashi looked up; Yondaime was still taller than him. Not much, but he was still taller. Maybe it was the hair…

Kakashi pushed open the door to the Hokage's Tower, heading for Tsunade's office. Yondaime was looking around, not looking too interested; he had seen this all before, back when he was Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Come in."

Kakashi pushed open the door and stepped inside, letting the door swing open. Tsunade glanced up, and, only seeing Kakashi, looked back down at the stack of papers she was filing. "What?"

"Look again."

Tsunade looked up again, eager; Kakashi stepped aside, allowing Yondaime to come forward and stop in front of Tsunade. The Hokage's jaw dropped; her face paled, her breathing sped up, and her heart raced. Tsunade couldn't quite believe it, even though it was right in front of her: the Yondaime Hokage, Yellow Flash, Kage of Konohagure…was back, for real this time. Her mouth opened and shut several times, until finally Tsunade managed to force out:

"How?"

Yondaime smiled. "I found my body, freed it, and came back here. I found Kakashi and followed him. Things have really changed around here-"

"K-Kakashi…?"

Yondaime nodded. He sounded as calm as if he was ordering dinner at Ichiraku's, and Tsunade was having trouble staying conscious.

"Yes, he was having a bit of trouble scaring off a few Samueri, so I stopped by and made them scram. Kakashi wouldn't have had any more trouble at the time I got there, but hey, what better way for the Yellow Flash to return than to make a dramatic entrance, right?"

Tsunade nodded weakly. The only reason she hadn't fallen over by now was because she had never stood up.

"Well, I think Naruto needs to see me," Yondaime said casually.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked, confused.

"Of course," Yondaime said, as if it was obvious. "The boy needs to see his father after all this time!"

Tsunade's mouth fell open again, and Yondaime sighed. "You look like a fish out of water." Tsunade simply shook her head, staring at Yondaime. Yondaime stared back for a moment, then shrugged. "So, Kakashi, how go's it?"

"Not good," Kakashi said. "Long story short, someone's trying to get rid of me and Tsunade-sama. I'm the distraction, she's the target. Just political crap. Anyway, the Daimyo is making up all kinds of excuses and making frame-ups to make 'the ninja seem incompetent' and 'the Hokage needs better control of her ninja'." Yondaime failed in restraining a snort of laughter at Kakashi's mocking tone and finger quotes, and Kakashi glared.

"So not funny," he mumbled. "So, I need to know who could possibly be Tsunade-sama's successor."

Yondaime thought for a moment. "Anyone closely involved in politics? Specifically someone with a powerful and/or exclusive bloodline, or maybe a lot of influence or power over the shinobi…"

Tsunade had barely regained her composure as she shook her head. "We got there already and the only person we came up with was Kakashi himself," she said slowly, trying to get the words out coherently. "We have Iruka and Shikamaru working on it, but I doubt there will be much action for a while…"

"Umino Iruka?" Yondaime asked. "And Shikamaru…who?"

"The son of Nara?"

Yondaime thought for a moment. "Ah, yes, the Naras-lazy clan, but very powerful when motivated. Half the clan is like that."

Tsunade smiled. "Yeah, I've noticed. Kakashi's been keeping you updated on current events?"

Yondaime nodded. "Yes, I heard everything up to Orochimaru's latest clear actions. Kakashi said his movements were becoming a bit muddy at this point and that we were having trouble tracking him."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, he's very slippery like that…"

"Well, he's Orochimaru," Yondaime said with a sigh. "He wants to stay hidden, he will stay hidden. He's a little loopy, you know. It was officially diagnosed at around ten that he wasn't normal, and fifteen that he was officially insane. At that point, however, we were a little reluctant to pull him from the ninja ranks, because we were low on good shinobi like that and it wasn't bad…yet. We never knew how bad it really was until he became a missing-nin."

"We think he's behind the frame-ups and trying to kick me out. He's trying to pull something funny, and I'm not sure what, but we know his ultimate goal is to take control of Konoha."

Yondaime thought for a moment. "Yes, that would be just like him, the rat. Try to-"

"Colorful language," Tsunade cautioned. "There are children in the room."

"How old do you think I am?!" Kakashi squeaked, a little louder than he had planned.

"Well, you have the mind of a five year old who doesn't wan to finish his spinach," Tsunade said dryly, "So let's go with five."

"I hate you."

"I know you do."

"Moving on?"

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I need to know who my successor is. So far, Orochimaru has led us in four close-to-useless circles. Dare we try to go around again?"

Yondaime shrugged. "I'm back, so why not?"

"But that's the point," Tsunade said. "No doubt there's going to be havoc, and Otoga is certainly going to be in uproar, and Kakashi is in even more danger than ever possible, due the fact that he was the one who brought the Yondaime back from Shinigami."

"Great," Kakashi muttered, sinking down in a chair in front of Tsunade's desk. "Just great. No matter what, _I_ always get whacked over the head. Even if it wasn't my fault, or I didn't do it, or I couldn't see the consequences-it is-_my _fault."

Tsunade reached down, opened a drawer, and pulled out a bottle of sake. "Drink up."

Kakashi glanced back and forth; from Tsunade's grinning face to Yondaime's _Oh-God-this-can't-end-well _face, and then back to Tsunade.

"Um, I'll pass," Kakashi mumbled. "I need to be able to know what year it is for a while, but when I want to do something stupid I'll let you know."

Tsunade shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said, and popped the cap off the bottle, took a swig, and leaned forward again. "Okay, what's new?"

Yondaime sighed and reached forward, snatching the bottle away from Tsunade at lightning speed. _"Bad," _he scolded, holding the bottle out of reach. "What did I tell you about that?"

Tsunade sighed and reached down again, this time pulling a paper bag from the same drawer.

"Drugs?" Kakashi asked wryly. Tsunade gave him a glare to cut through stone and opened the bag.

"Noooooo," she said slowly. "It's a cookie."

She reached in and pulled a chocolate chip cookie from the bag, broke off a piece, and extended it to Yondaime, then Kakashi. Yondaime accepted; Kakashi declined.

"Well, you can't get drunk, you don't want to use drugs, you get high off sugar," she reasoned. Yondaime shrugged.

"If it works and it is not harmful to you…"

Tsunade nodded. "But hey, sake is good."

"Yeah, a little at parties!" Yondaime cried, stuffing the rest of the piece of cookie into his mouth. "Everything in moderation."

"Don't be such an old man," Tsunade grouched. "I'm a big girl."

Yondaime sighed. "I suppose so, but it doesn't stop me from wanting you to be around for a while longer. You're barely halfway through your life, Tsunade. I want you to live it all to the fullest, without artificial supplements like alcohol."

Tsunade exhaled and took another bite of cookie. "I know. But at the moment we have a bigger problem. Kakashi is in extreme danger, so am I, and you're back." She spread her arms, a chunk of cookie flying off the side. "Think I have time to worry about-?"

Yondaime reached over and snatched the piece of cookie. "Yes, yes, I know," he grumbled, and ate the piece. "Five second rule, shinobi style," he said in explanation. "You have five seconds until it hits the ground. After that, it's not worth it."

"Speed training?" Kakashi asked sarcastically.

"Actually, it helps a little," Yondaime said seriously. Kakashi didn't bother to hold back a snort of laughter-until he realized Yondaime was serious. Yondaime sighed and placed a hand in Kakashi's silver hair, flattening half of it. The rest still stuck upright defiantly around Yondaime's hand, making Kakashi look somewhat like a child with the pout on his face at having his hair flattened.

"Same as ever," Yondaime murmured. "Except when he's in an 'emo' mood. Then you might not see him for days at a time."

"Poor thing," Tsunade said heartlessly. "Anyway, we kind of have a village in danger?"

"Ooooooooh, I _hate _politics," Yondaime groaned, removing his hand from Kakashi's hair. The hair now stuck out at a diagonal angle, and Kakashi shook his head to shake it back into its normal position: completely upright.

"Moving on?" Tsunade prompted. Yondaime nodded.

"Kakashi? We have a small problem."

"I've heard," Kakashi said dryly. "We need to know where we can find enough data to draw up Tsunade's successor."

Yondaime spread his arms. "And…who should have the right to choose?"

"It's not about rights," Tsunade said. "It's about who can cheat their way to political control."

"How lovely," Yondaime said. "It never used to be like this; playing dirty now, huh? Tsunade's successor…well, if they're taking the gloves off, I will too. I'll go right now, tell them that we took a vote to restore me as Hokage, and then I can set it in stone that Tsunade will be the Fifth Hokage until she says otherwise."

"One problem," Tsunade said. "They're going to go after me."

"Life in the big city."

Tsunade sighed and finished her cookie. "Sucks, then. But wait…they're looking for loopholes right?"

"Whoa wait…say that again…" Kakashi said slowly.

"They're looking for loopholes?" Tsunade repeated.

"Yeah, that," Kakashi said. "So if they're looking for loopholes, all we have to do is set a trap. We make a really obvious loophole, lead the through it, and then we reveal them."

Tsunade set her chin in her hands and rested her elbows on the desk in front of her. "They have at least one thousand bargaining tools," she said, "In this village alone. Average ninja count per year is around one thousand."

Kakashi nodded. "How does that affect us?"

"I feel like I'm missing something very obvious," Yondaime cut in. "Little red flag going up."

"It really shouldn't," Kakashi said. "From what I can gather, everyone kind of wants to keep this quiet, so if we can find a bullhorn we can do some damage."

"But where's the bullhorn…?"

"_Big _red flag!" Yondaime said. "Okay, I _really _feel like we are missing something right in front of us!"

"Yeah," Kakashi said. "But what?"

**A/N: Finals!!! Oh boy. Now I have to study, so my updates will be even later. So sorry peeps!! TT Anyway, if you can bare with me until June 12, my updates will come a lot faster. Please bare with me just a little longer!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Good question," Yondaime finally said.

"Bad answer," Tsunade returned sourly. "Man, if I had a dollar for every time I _didn't _know the answer to a question I thought I knew, I would be a very rich woman."

"Not really," Kakashi said slowly. "You'd probably go on a gambling spree-"

Tsunade sighed and tangled her fingers in her bangs. "Shut up, you retard," she muttered.

"Okay, getting back to the original subject," Yondaime said quickly. He _really _didn't want to see Kakashi's reaction to Tsunade's comment. "Who could possibly be Tsunade's successor?"

"I'm thinking that I disrupted their plans by bringing you back," Kakashi said slowly. "So if what you were saying earlier is true, and you can regain control as Hokage, that might just seal everything up," Kakashi said. "But then…when you're gone, how do we ensure that nothing else happens?"

Yondaime smiled. "I have to show you something."

OOOOOOOOO

Kakashi ducked down through the tiny doorway behind the bookshelf, wondering what in the world Yondaime had for him. He trusted the Yondaime, but he was also skeptical about the man's plan. And then Naruto still had to meet his father…

"Here."

Kakashi looked up into an old armor cabinet. In it was a set of armor, a bundle of kunai, and several scrolls.

"You know who the only other person I ever told about this was?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"No one."

Kakashi looked back at Tsunade. She smiled at him, and Kakashi glanced back at Yondaime.

"Why do I feel like the third wheel?"

"Because, Kakashi, it sounds like you don't really get what's going on, here," Yondaime whispered, and handed him a single kunai: it had two wings coming out from just below the hilt, making the blade look like a maple leaf. Kakashi glanced at it, and then looked at Yondaime. Now he understood…

"You mean…"

Yondaime nodded. "This is the armor and weaponry of the Hokage. And after Tsunade, you, Kakashi, are going to be Hokage. And by then all the corrupt officials in the counsel should be replaced, and I know you'll take care of the village better than I ever could have. And make sure you train Naruto hard enough so that he can become Hokage one day…"

Kakashi nodded wordlessly. He set the kunai down in the armor closet, shaking his head. "Not yet…when Tsunade steps down, I'll accept this. But for now…for now, it belongs to her."

Yondaime nodded. "I understand. But Kakashi, make sure you earn this title. Keep everything in perfect order-"

"Yeah, I know…"

A smile teased at the corners of Yondaime's mouth. "I know you'll do fine." He straightened considerably, adjusted his Hokage's robe, and said: "Well! Time to go reclaim my title as Hokage. Who wants to come with?"

Tsunade and Kakashi both raised their hands.

OOOOOOOOO

Most of the people in the room looked ready to pass out as Yondaime swept in.

"Hello, everyone. Ew, God, I still remember most of you."

One man _did _pass out.

"Yeah, he always did scare easily," Yondaime said with a sigh. He planted his hands on his hips and surveyed the room with interest. "Koharu and brother, Namida, Ichigo-yikes, you're all still here. It's like the Chuunin Exams again."

One woman gulped and stepped forward. "Who are you? You resemble the Yellow Flash…but he died so long ago…"

"I did die, didn't I?" Yondaime said smoothly. "I remember you, Koharu-old teammate. On the council, now huh? Good, they picked at least one decent person…well, your brother's cool, too. Oh, I recognize plenty of faces here…like a time-lapse photo, but I still recognize you."

"Thanks," someone said dryly.

"Well, I know that's Ichigo without even looking," Yondaime said. "Yeah, always did have the smart mouth."

"So, who are?" someone else snapped.

"I'm me," Yondaime said simply. "I'm not naming names, but a friend who cannot go into Shinigami's realm pulled me back out. And I made him that way-by dying for the Kyuubi's soul to be sealed into my son, I also made sure that Kakashi couldn't suffer the same horrible fate I did. And a life for a life, they say-well, I suppose my debt is repaid."

Kakashi walked in behind Yondaime. "What's happening?"

"Nothing much, I was just telling them about how I saved your soul from death by dying myself, because you're going to be Hokage after Tsunade. And after you is going to be Naruto. And I'm regaining my position as Hokage. Here are the signatures of at least a thousand ninja who consent."

Koharu accepted the scroll in a daze, staring at the long list of signatures. Yondaime smiled; here came the "loophole" concept. By presenting the signatures and ideas, technically Yondaime was allowed to regain his position as long as the current Hokage agreed to it. Since people would be looking for loopholes, the person who wanted Tsunade out and their choice of candidate in would come out and protest.

"But the current Hokage must consent!" Ichigo yelled. "Hokage-sama's name is not here!"

"That's because it's _here."_

Tsunade walked in as well, holding up a paper with kana scribbled across its lines. Smirking, she handed it to Ichigo. The said man skimmed over the paper, looking very dark.

"Something wrong?" Tsunade asked sweetly, and Ichigo seemed to grow even angrier.

"How do we even know he's the Fourth?!" he screeched. "For all we know, he could be Orochimaru!"

"Well," Yondaime said casually, "We know I'm not Orochimaru…because _he_ is."

A gasp ran through the room, and Ichigo's voice suddenly seemed to change.

"So…you're smarter than you look…" Orochimaru hissed. "I never thought _you _would be Hokage: stupid, one-track mind, and not even a wide arsenal of jutsu. But, I on the other hand: I had it all. And Sarutobi could not see that, the old fool!" Orochimaru reached up and ripped off the mask of blue eyes and brown hair he had worn for years in Konoha. "Sarutobi was a fool; soft and senile, easily persuaded, and far too merciful. He let me live when I should have died. But on the other hand, I'm grateful; I never would have achieved my goal of immortality."

Tsunade snorted. "He really should have killed you," she sneered. "What with all you've done? Seriously, you deserve a long, slow, painful death."

Orochimaru smirked, and Tsunade sighed. "Well, it looks like I'm about to repeat an old battle, hm?"

"I'm playing a new one," Yondaime said. "Can I have my fun first? Then you can beat him up, I promise!"

Tsunade smiled. "You're as immature as ever. Fine, beat him up, I don't care. I hate repeating myself, anyway."

"Good," Yondaime said, grinning ear to ear. "'Cause I may not even leave him a little sane!"

Tsunade's smile widened. "Well, then, let's see it, Spike!"

A kunai whizzed through the air to land lodged in the wall.

"Starting already?" Tsunade said, still smiling. Yondaime shook his head.

"That wasn't me."

Tsunade glanced over Yondaime's shoulder. Kakashi stood there, looking murderous, wearing the Hokage's armor.

"Just thought I should earn this title," he growled, twirling several kunai around his fingers. "This one's mine!"

The kunai stilled in Kakashi's palms, and Yondaime whipped around to take a look at the tag on the end of the thrown kunai.

"Kakashi-"

Ina flash, Kakashi had reappeared next to the kunai he had thrown. A long, bleeding slash was centered on Orochimaru's arm; not too deep, but enough to let Orochimaru know it was there.

Orochimaru glanced down, his golden eyes widening in shock.

"The Yellow Flash's-!"

Kakashi smirked and formed the sign of the half-tiger. "And again!"

Another kunai zipped past Orochimaru's ear to land again the wall. Kakashi darted past Orochimaru, leaving another bleeding line across his body. Orochimaru stared at Kakashi, smirking and standing next to the second kunai.

"How…?"

"You don't need to know," Kakashi spat. "But this time, I'm avenging myself! Do you have any idea how much misery I went through?! You wanted me out of the way so you could save yourself another guaranteed Hokage, and so you set up a lovely little frame up. God knows how you worked in the Daimyo, but I really stopped caring a while ago. We know about your sister-Mai, her name was? Yeah, that was she. Poor girl, she was so devastated when her nii-chan left. She really loved you, Orochimaru. And so this is perhaps not even for me, but for your sister, who sadly can't even see your face for shame of being of the same species!"

Tsunade felt tears sting at her eyes. Kakashi truly deserved this-and she had never even wanted this. She had never done anything to deserve this, and Kakashi was here, working his ass off, and giving his blood, sweat and tears for his village…and what had she done? Called the Hokages fools. And Kakashi…as he flashed back and forth, slitting Orochimaru's skin, Tsunade saw what it truly was to be Hokage. She thought she had seen it before-but no…she had never truly seen it, until now. This was what a Hokage was truly made of-selfless sacrifice, endless sacrifice, and horrible, painful sacrifice. Yondaime had given up his life-Kakashi was giving his all, and it still might not be enough-

Yondaime pulled a fistful of kunai from the pouch behind his hip and sprang after Kakashi. Tsunade gave a tiny nod; Kakashi caught it, nodded back, and Tsunade began searching in her kunai pouch for a pill she knew was there…somewhere. Finding it, she swallowed hard, formed a few hand signs, and extended her hands. Blue chakra flamed along her hands, and Tsunade dove into the fight. Orochimaru spun his body, smacking Kakashi away to slam into her. Yondaime caught both of them with one arm, hurling a kunai at Orochimaru in the meantime. Orochimaru ducked around it, and Kakashi used the Body Flicker to appear behind the sannin, kunai extended and fully prepared to strike. Orochimaru froze, unsure of where to go.

"_My life…or Leaf!!"_

**A/N: One more chapter peeps! I really hope you all enjoyed it, and please review before the final chapter. Sorry it was a little short, but the next chapter can be a little longer to make up for it, right: ) Anyway, enjoy it, and please review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tsunade watched, astounded, as Kakashi dove into the fight full out, never even bothering to wait for Yondaime and Tsunade. Tsunade broke free of Yondaime and jumped at Orochimaru from the front. Orochimaru saw both attacks coming; he stepped aside, trying to force Kakashi and Tsunade into each other. Kakashi immediately changed directions; it was as if he was locked onto Orochimaru, and that kunai was going to go through the sannin's chest if it was the last thing Kakashi ever did!

Yondaime sighed. "He always did have a one-track mind…but he's no one-trick pony."

Sure enough, Kakashi was using the Body Flicker in quick succession, still hurling kunai and trying to hit a vital point. Swearing harshly, Yondaime began fishing around in his kunai pouch for a coil of trap wire and a kunai. He tied to trap wire to the kunai, hurling it so it stuck firmly in the wall, and held the other end in his teeth.

"Kakashi and Tsunade, clear!"

Tsunade was back at his side in an instant, panting. "Damn, he's fast," she said, drawing long, deep breaths. "I could barely get out of his way!"

"Well, here's a tip to find him-but it only works when he's super mad. Like now."

Tsunade looked up at Yondaime. "Well?"

"Look for the white streak behind him."

Sure enough, Kakashi's infamous White Chakra was emerging, streaking out behind him in a ferocious torrent of power. The Hatake tanto was suddenly in his hands, and Kakashi looked like a raging bull.

"Kakashi!" Yondaime called. "Get out of there for two seconds!"

Kakashi seemed not to hear him, only charging at Orochimaru again and again, tanto flashing.

"_White Fang!"_

"Oh, no-Kakashi don't you dare-!"

The seal was coming loose.

"Not again!" Tsunade cried. "Never again! Kakashi, you asshole, don't do it!"

Kakashi ignored her, releasing the first layer of the seal. His Sharingan was now spinning wildly, and Tsunade glanced frantically at Yondaime.

"What do we do?!"

Yondaime girt his teeth. "That's it!" He grabbed a second kunai, threaded the trap wire through the top, and threw it again the wall. Kakashi saw it coming; it just looked like he didn't care. Yondaime put the trap wire back in his teeth and drew three more kunai; these had tags on the handles.

"Heads up!"

All three went flying through the air to strike in various places; in a triangle…

"Yondaime-sama!" Tsunade cried. "Why are you using that now?!"

"Because Kakashi isn't listening!"

The tanto took another swing, and this time the white chakra sliced Orochimaru's arm. The sannin swore; Kakashi was getting truly dangerous. One more step…

"Release!"

Orochimaru vaguely thought he was dead.

Yondaime began forming hand signs, and yellow chakra began hissing up from the ground in flame-like bunches underneath the trap wire. Kakashi's tanto flashed again, and Tsunade watched with fascination as the battle escaladed into something on a whole other level. Kage versus Kage…this was worse than Orochimaru versus One, Two, and Three…at least then no one was truly back from the dead. Tsunade brought up her chakra scalpel again and flew at Orochimaru, hoping for one last shot.

It never came. A huge yellow chakra shield sprang up, blocking Tsunade from her final jab at Orochimaru. _"Never again!"_

Kakashi stopped when he saw the shield, looking very frustrated. "Get him under control," Yondaime said to Tsunade. The kuniochi nodded and released her chakra scalpel, stepping closer to Kakashi.

"You brat."

She put her arms around his shoulders, using her own chakra to bring his back under control. Kakashi's breathing accelerated as Tsunade brought him back down, and she supported him as his own legs gave out under the strain of releasing the Hatake seal.

"Retard," Tsunade murmured, cuddling Kakashi against her chest. Kakashi gave a whine of complaint and pushed her off.

"I'm not your teddy bear."

"So?"

Kakashi sighed. "Fine. But I want to watch this!"

Tsunade set her face next to Kakashi's, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Frankly, so do I."

"Good, so shut up."

Tsunade watched with curiosity; Yondaime was still forming signs; what could he possibly be doing? Couldn't he just blow the whole thing up?

Yondaime halted, hands frozen on Tiger. Orochimaru's eyes widened-he knew this jutsu. There was nothing more he could do. This was it. It was done, over, dead-and he was going to die right here, right now.

"It's an honor to meet my demise at your hands, Yondaime," he said quietly. "I would have it no other ironic way-and I suppose Mai could justify it."

Yondaime nodded and formed the final sign-

Orochimaru vanished in a cloud of black spirit.

OOOOOOOOO

Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief as Shinigami whisked Orochimaru away to the next life. Finally, some peace and quiet…

_Crack!_

Or not.

Yondaime's barrier was splintering, and he seemed to be as well. Kakashi darted forward, ignoring his own injuries, and caught Yondaime in his arms. Kakashi heard how labored his breathing was; he pressed two fingers to Yondaime's neck, searching for his pulse. His heart was racing.

"Tsunade! Something's wrong!"

Tsunade jumped to Kakashi's side, heading immediately for Yondaime. She knew what that jutsu had taken; she just couldn't fully accept it. Yondaime might have suicided without even calling Shinigami.

"He totally drained himself!" she cried. "Oh, Yondaime, don't you know when to stop?"

"…Find…Naruto…"

Kakashi handed Yondaime to Tsunade with a brief, "Heal him!" and ran off to find Naruto.

As he expected, Naruto was in Ichiraku Ramen, eagerly slurping down a huge bowl of ramen. Kakashi slowed down as he approached, but he knew that "slow" was not a speed when it came to what he was doing.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around after setting down his bowl of ramen, seemingly astonished to see Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei? I thought some weirdo had you confused with someone else…"

"Never mind that," Kakashi said impatiently. "Let's just say that jerk is done for. We took care of him. But come on, you need to meet someone, and they might die-again."

"Again?"

Kakashi took Naruto's hand and pulled him behind him, heading for the Hokage's Tower. "Run now, talk later."

"What do you mean again?!"

"I kind of…never mind. I'll tell you later!"

Naruto sighed, not exactly satisfied with the answer, but he kept running after Kakashi. The jounin was fast; too fast for Naruto. Even so, the genin did his best to keep up. Kakashi never slowed even a bit for Naruto; so far, he was doing remarkably well, and he might not have the precious seconds to waste.

Kakashi charged through the door, Naruto still dragging along slightly behind him. Kakashi slowed down a bit, not wanting to run into anyone. Naruto took the time to catch up to him, and Kakashi pushed open the door to the Council Chamber.

"Go."

Naruto walked in very hesitantly, unsure of what to do. The first thing he saw was Tsunade sitting on the floor, trying to heal a man in her lap. Spiky yellow hair…deep blue eyes…Hokage's robes…this was…!

"But…he died…"

Yondaime sat up, smiling. "Nice to meet you too. But I suppose my son is allowed to say that."

Naruto looked ready to pass out. "So…you're not dead…?"

"Actually, I was for…how old are you? Thirteen? So thirteen years. But then Kakashi and Tsunade figured out how to pull me out of Shinigami's kingdom. And now I'm back."

Naruto still didn't quite get it.

"So wait a second…Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-baa-chan brought you back from the dead…but before you died you sealed the Kyuubi in me…and that killed you…but then Tsunade-baa-chan and Kakashi-sensei brought you back…and you're actually my dad…which is why you look so much like me…and then I came along…and figured all this out…and Kakashi-sensei says you're dying again…and I have no idea why…help?"

"No, no, you had it," Yondaime said. "I exhausted my chakra supply, so I'm kind of out of life…"

"That sucks."

Tsunade sighed and pulled Yondaime back against her shoulder, green chakra flaming. "Be a little sympathetic, Naruto," she scolded. "He just killed Orochimaru."

"So why is Kakashi-sensei in the Hokage's armor?"

"He's earning his title," Yondaime grunted, straining against Tsunade's hold. "Lemme up, you retard."

"Absolutely not! Do you _want _to die?!"

Yondaime sighed. "I feel so stupid right now."

"Good! You are, for what you pulled!"

"You didn't die."

"…This is true…"

"So give me a break and let me get up."

"No."

Naruto sighed and crouched down next to Yondaime. "So…what'd you do…?"

"Called Shinigami while shielding the rest of us from him."

"Wow…"

"Yes, and now I'm dying…"

Kakashi knelt down next to Naruto, calling up his own chakra. "Take it," he said, holding it out to Yondaime. Yondaime looked at Kakashi like he had lost it.

"I'll hurt you!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Don't even start with me about pain."

Yondaime still seemed hesitant to take from Kakashi, but Kakashi had no doubts. He placed Yondaime's hand in his own and began forcing the chakra into him. Yondaime began to pull, knowing he couldn't stop Kakashi until Kakashi decided to stop himself. He tried not to take too much from him, but Kakashi was strong, and seemed hell-bent on making Yondaime take the chakra. _Hopefully this will bring him back…_

Naruto slowly pulled up a bit of his own chakra.

"Too strong."

Naruto looked down at the fistful of chakra he now held. It was spinning ferociously, and Naruto could tell that it was strong. He let tit dissolve until Kakashi nodded, and then he held it out to Yondaime. Yondaime took the handful of chakra, watching Naruto flinch in pain. He wasn't familiar with having someone pull chakra from him…it was an interesting feeling, but a bit like pins and needles. Yondaime shook his head, and Naruto halted his chakra flow. Kakashi did so as well, standing wordlessly and holding out his hand to Yondaime. Yondaime took it, and Kakashi pulled him up. Tsunade stayed behind him, her hands on his shoulders, until Yondaime shrugged her off.

"You're so dead."

"Thanks," Yondaime said dryly.

"No, seriously, you look like you just came back from hell."

"I did…sort of…"

Naruto smiled. "Hey, I have to take you to Ichiraku's!"

"The ramen place? Wow, old man's still there, huh?"

"Yup!" Naruto began running his mouth excitedly, and Kakashi sighed as he watched him. Tsunade came up on his side, a small smile on her lips.

"If he doesn't kill himself, Naruto will."

"Ways of life, Tsunade…" Kakashi mused. "Just the ways of life."

_Epilogue _

After Yondaime died for real this time, Tsunade re-took her position. She didn't last long, though-she was now an older woman, and she stepped back after only a year as Hokage. Kakashi filled her position eagerly, and immediately began helping Naruto train for Hokage. Naruto became Hokage after Kakashi, who stepped back when he started to slow down. Naruto took over gladly, having matured a lot since he first met Yondaime. Naruto is still Hokage, and he seems to be still moving at the speed of light.

The reign of the Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja was going to be a long one; at least, in Kakashi's mis-matched eyes.


End file.
